The Next Outsider
by CrazyLaviFangirl
Summary: I just moved to Tusla and I already made friends. The Socs have been causing trouble in the greaser territory and it's starting to worry me.I don't feel safe anymore, but I don't want to leave them behind. Especially not Soda. Sodapop X OC FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

"Two-Bit, shut up," I sighed tiredly, "You're damn annoying." Two-Bit laughed at me.

"'Aw, c'mon girlie, don't you need some thrills once in a while?"

"Not when I'm supposed to be working!" I snapped, "Boss told me that the next time I slacked off that I would be demoted or fired! So buy something, steal something, or get out." He gave me a goofy grin.

"Well, someone has a stick up their but today, don't they?"

"Yeah, his name is Todd, and he's the manager of this here 'shop', so you best be gettin' your butt outta here." I retorted. He laughed wildly again. I brushed my hair back, keeping that same annoyed look on my face. You couldn't imagine how much I trouble I could get in for slacking off at work. Todd would do anything to get me fired. I don't think he likes me much.

"Whatever you say, cupcake."

"Two-Bit, you know that Kathy would be jealous if she heard half the things you say to me."

"Well shoot, we're best friends, I'm just bein' honest."

"Whatever you say." I waved my hand. "Now get goin', I'm sure your friends are waitin' for ya." He laughed, waving goodbye before exiting the store. I sighed in relief, pushing some of my brown curls out of my face. Today wasn'y going to be a good day, I could just tell. I glanced in a compact mirror that I had positioned above the cash register and sighed. My eyes were boring, they were just plain brown. Not even putting on eyeliner and mascara made them any prettier. My hair was dirty blonde, usually straight but I curled it when I had to work. I had on a plain black shirt and dark jeans with boots. I looked like a real greaser, even though I was more of the 'middle class' kind. I also had on a the blue 'Shop Mart' apron. And yes, the name of the store was dumb, but I didn't come up with it.

I didn't like Socs. It was one of the reasons me and Two-Bit are such good friends. I wasn't that smart, so I didn't know a Soc when I saw one. You bad mouth one of them, and they get the whole gang on you in a quarter of a second. i didn't know what hit me, I just remember being forced to the ground with two guys holding my arms and the other two holding my legs, while the last one held a switchblade to my throat. It was horrifying to me, I didn't know what I did to them, I wasn't a greaser or some Soc they hated, but they still jumped me. The Soc with the switchblade cut my neck, not too deep, but it wasn't just a poke either. Under my chin is a scar about two inches long, and it'll always be there, now and forever. I was ugly as it is, I didn't need other things makin' it worse.

"Excuse me," I looked up,meeting the eyes of a boy in a madras shirt. A Soc. They rarely came around here, it wasn't like any of them to go into greaser territory, though it was becoming more common. That scared me. He had dirty blonde hair with a black streak going through the middle of it. He had dark blue eyes with hints of yellow in them that could be very tempting if I wasn't already so afraid of him.

"How may I help you?" I wish Two-Bit had stayed. He was always good support for things like this, and I could almost feel my hand shaking as I covered the scar on my neck. The Soc raised one thick eyebrow, a smirk coming upon his lips.

"Cigarette's." He grumbled, "I have money." I nodded, quickly turning and snatching a pack.

"Here. 5.87 please," His dark blue eyes gazed into mine, making me shiver unhappily. Just give me the money, I thought, just give me the money. He gave me a smile, dropping the money into my extended hand and snatched up the cancer sticks and left slowly. I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't know why I was afraid of Socs during work. If anything, I was more protected here then in my own home, there are greasers all around, and I had seen a few give that Soc a dirty look. It made me confused.

"Man, when does my shift end?" I took a quick glance at the calendar before sighing unhappily. I still had a few more hours of work left.

"Well, you can buy just about anything here boys." Two-Bit's loud obnxious voice rang out. He was back? He must've seen the Soc leave otherwise he would've listened when I told him not to come back. He had two more boys behind him this time, one I knew as Dallas Winston, the bad boy type. I didn't know the nervous looking dark skinned boy though. Two-Bit and Dally strutted over to me, with the  
dark skinned boy walking close behind them. Now that I look at him, he does look a lot like an abused puppy. Poor thing.

"Two-Bit, I told you not to come back. Do you know how much trouble I can get in?" He grinned.

"Aw, I just wanted to introduce you to some of my buddies. You're pretty new around here, and you haven't met all your friends yet." I smiled, pushing my hair out of my eyes as I looked both of them over. My eyes traveled to Dally first. He was your typical looking greaser guy, with the tuff hair and hard eyes. He was slightly intimidating, and he towered over me. I tried to catch a glimpse of the boy behind him, but he was well hidden by the taller boy.

"Oh really? Well then, get to introducin' then leave." I stated, flipping my hair and crossing my arms across my chest. I was going to be in real trouble if they didn't leave soon, I could see Todd now coming out of the backroom with a cigarette in hand as well as the stores only phone. He would threaten to call the cops on Two-Bit, as he had done twice before, and since he was a Soc, and Two-Bit was a greaser, who do you think those pigs believed? I didn't want my best buddy to go to jail again, after all there isn't any beer there, how would he live? "I do have to work, you know."

"Man, anything to get rid of us greasers, huh?" Dally laughed with Two-Bit and I rolled my eyes. I glance at the quiet, timid boy was just standing there looking awkward. He had moved from behind Dally and was now standing between the two, his hands in his jean pockets.

"My name is Kaylyn, it's nice to meet you," I smiled at the dark skinned boy, who looked more surprised then the other two guys. He looked down awkwardly, shifting his feet around a bit.

"I-I'm Johnny Cade." He muttered quietly. I smiled. He was as quiet as he seemed. In fact, his greasy hair and torn clothes are the only reason he even is a greaser. He does look like hes been in a fight recently, though. He had a dark bruise on his cheek, and I almost asked about it. Almost. But I didn't, it just seemed like a touchy subject to be asking about. I wasn't sure why I felt so upset by seeing that bruise, but I couldn't exactly pinpoint it.

"Nice to meet you. And I already know you, Mr. Dallas Winston," He smirked flirtaciously, leaning over the counter.

"Oh really? Well I can show you a few more things about me that you didn't know." Two-Bit let out a loud laugh, while Johnny blushed. I could feel my face grow hot, too, but I kept my cool.

"Well, shouldn't we hang out first, I think it's moving kinda fast."

"Then why don't you hang out with me and some other greasers tomorrow night. We're going to see some movie." Dally remarked, and I thought it over. People like Dally just weren't my type of guys. In fact, I didn't really know my type of guy, but I was sure it wasn't Dallas Winston.

"Well, why not? It can't hurt, can it?" I asked curiously.

"You haven't ever been out with greasers before then, babe," Two-Bit laughed, taking another drink from the beer bottle in his hand. I didn't even notice he had it with him. And wasn't it like, ten in the morning? What the hell is he drinking so early for? I sighed and shook it off, and hearing the door to the backroom open, I pretending to look at the til. Johnny seemed to notice the guy, because he quickly placed a coke on the counter. I hadn't notice him get that, either.

"Uh, here," He fumbled around in his pocket, dropping some money onto the counter. Two-Bit stood guzzling down his beer, while Dally seemed slightly amused by something. The door then slowly creaked closed, and with a sastisfied smile, I turned to Johnny.

"Thanks," I let out a sigh of relief, "Here, take the coke for free for helping me." I pushed his money back towards him, and he reluctantly took it back, as well as opening the coke. Dally finally broke the awkward silence by laughing.

"Well, sweet cheeks, we'll be at the Dingo at around seven tonight. I'm sure Two-bit over here could give you a ride."

"In that death trap? I'm safer walking through the Socs neighborhood with a sign that says 'Socs suck'." I commented, getting laughs out of the older guys. Johnny kinda smiled, but it was quick and soon disappeared. He acted like a beaten puppy, too. So quiet an reserved, and he looked so young. Maybe even 14. But I don't think he was that young. I vaguely knew Ponyboy Curtis, and Two-Bit told me that he was the only 14 year old in that gang, and I'm pretty sure that Johnny was apart of them. I dunno, I was confusing myself though, so I stopped thinking about that and went back to the three confused boys in front of me.

"Well, okay, I guess. I'll go out with you guys." I finally said, "So, I'll meet you tonight at the Dingo, now get lost hoods." I snapped playfully, and that got all three of them smiling. Finally, they left, and the door in the back opened, revealing Todd.

"You have to work tonight. You can't go out with them." Todd growled, his bright red hair sticking out all over the place. He had the same blue apron on him as I did, and I smiled, a new plan forming in your head as you watched Todd. Todd's black eyes bore into mine, as if he were daring me to tell him 'no'. He would fire me in a second if he ahd a choice, but I was the prettiest salesclerk (as the Boss told me countless times) and I was the most proficient at my job.

"We're going out tomorrow night." I teased, stomping my foot and crossing my arms. I even put a pout on my face.

"Well, you have to work tomorrow night then," He snapped, giving me a glare. "You have tonight off because of that, and there are no butt's about it!"

"But then, I can't hang out with my friends! C'mon!" I whined again, scowling at him and giving him my best glare. It wasn't too intimidating.

"No, you're working, end of story." He turned, walking away and slipping into the backroom again. "Stupid employees."

"Haha, just like silly putty in my hand," I giggled with a small smile. Now, all I had to do was get through the rest of the day, and then

I can get ready. Better plan out my outfit, since this stupid store never got any customers. I wonder what Two-Bits friends are like?


	2. Chapter 2

Language: English (change)

I sighed tiredly, rubbing my eyes as I closed the door to the shop with Todd trailing behind me. He watched me closely, making sure I properly locked up, since last time I might've forgot. After making sure it was locked, I turned to get a satisfied nod from Todd before walking off towards my house. I had to get ready for tonight after all, didn't want to make bad first impressions, right? I was at my house in a few minutes, it was conveniently placed where my job was so that didn't have to drive to work everyday.

"What to wear, what to wear..." I looked in my closet. It was pretty much bare except for a few shorts and some jeans. And one skirt that I had to wear whenever I went out with anyone. I hated it with a passion. I guess you could say I was a tomboy at heart. I refuse to wear that stupid thing anymore, so I simply grabbed a plain sleeveless black shirt and slipped into it. My hair had become straighter then earlier and I still couldn't do anything with it, so I pulled it back into a ponytail. I glanced over myself in the mirror before sighing and giving up entirely. I put on my eyeliner, making it thick like most greasy girls do. and then I curled my eyelashes a bit. I looked decent, I guessed. Two-Bit told me I could look good in just about anything, but I didn't believe him. I guess you can say I didn't think much of myself. The ringing of the phone made me jump slightly, but I answered it none-the-less.

"Hello?" Not many people knew my number, only Two-Bit and a few others, such as my best friends.

"Hey there, cupcake." I let myself smile as I covered my stomach with one arm as I held the phone with my other hand.

"Hey there, Mickey. What's up?"

"Well, I'm coming over now. We'll walk since you seem to have a problem with my car."

"The stupid thing doesn't have any brakes, Two-Bit. Think. Ask yourself, what would Mickey Mouse do?"

"He would take a portal."

"Goodbye, Two-Bit," I sighed, placing the phone onto the receiver. I pushed some of my bangs back, my stomach began to churn nervously. I was a nervous wreck. I definitely didn't know what they would think of me. I honestly hoped they liked me, I was always worried about what others thought. I was always told by Amber, my other best friend, that I shouldn't be so self-conscious, but it was so hard not to, especially when you stand next to her.

Amber was beautiful. She had reddish blond hair with a freckled face, chubby cheeks, and a big smile. Her hair was long, a few inches past her shoulder, and it was usually pulled back into a ponytail. She was a bright person, she got straight A's. She was brilliant, funny and a sweetheart. She was also tough, a strong person who wouldn't take crap from anyone. In a few ways, she kinda reminded me of Dally. She had been my best friend for years, we weren't alike at all though. I was quiet, she was loud, I loved to sit at home and watch T.V. with Two-Bit, while Amber liked to shop. In fact, she was pretty much a Soc. The only thing keeping her down was me. That thought did nothing to boost my confidence. When the front door slammed, I knew immediately knew that Two-Bit had arrived. I seriously don't know what he had against doors, but I swear when my door fell off the hinges, I would kick his ass. Or get Amber to do it. She would gladly do that, seeing as she didn't seem to like him much.

"Hey-" I let out a yell of surprise as Two-Bits arms wrapped around my stomach and spun me around. I laughed, wrapping my arm around him and hugging him. ⌠Ready to go?■ He smiled. "Hey there buddy. Hows it been?" He put me down on solid ground again.

"C'mon cupcake, we gotta get movin'," He laughed, just about dragging me from my house. I, of course, being the more responsible one, locked the door. I didn't need anyone breaking in while I was gone. I walked with Two-Bit, looking over my shoulder every two seconds because it just felt like, well, someone was watching me. I didn't like walking the streets at night, but I felt safer knowing Two-Bit was here beside me.

"So, who else is coming 'sides Dally and Johnny?" Two-Bit glanced at me, a beer in hand.

"Well, we got the whole Curtis family coming. Pony, Soda, and Darry. Ya know Pony, right?"

"Yeah, a bit." I used to go to school with Pony, I was two grades higher then him. He was cute lookin', had a sweet smile and a kind disposition. he was unusually respectful towards the teachers. He had greasy light brown hair, grayish green eyes. He was a dreamy kind of person, I could tell. He was quiet, like Johnny, and he wasn't obnoxious like the other boys. Now the other two I had never heard of before.

"I don't know the other two though. Anyone else?" I asked curiously.

"Well, maybe Steve is coming. He works with Soda down at the DX." I raised an eyebrow. The gas station...? Now, that wasn't a good first impression. Someone who worked at a gas station weren't really smart or good looking, so it meant that they had to work there fir the rest of there lives. I felt bad thinking like that, but it was how the world worked. Everyone judged everyone by appearance and their job. Sodapop could be a sweet boy, but nobody would care because he works at the gas station, and he's a greaser.

"Uh huh. Sounds interesting?" He smirked.

"Don't it?" I smiled again. Whenever I was around Two-Bit, I always smiled. He made me happy, to say the least. The kid was like a brother to me. He was protective, he certainly did a good job of making certain greasers away from me, but he was sweet and worried over me sometimes. I think he should be more worried about what's living in that pig sty of a room he had, but hey, I did like attention. Maybe that was my problem. I liked when people payed attention to me, I liked being around people even when I didn't like to talk much. Or maybe it was just Two-Bit. It even sounds like I'm in love with him, don't it? Well, I can assure you I'm not. He's a sweetie and funny, too, but he's not my type. Like I said about Dally, I don't know my type, I just know it's not either of them. I probably liked the movie star gorgeous boys that I could never get with. how ironic would that be?

"Here we are." We arrived at the Dingo, or maybe the side of the Dingo. "Now slip under, and hurry before we're caught." I felt nervous, having never snuck into anyway before. Two-Bit went first, then helping me slip under the fence with him. He brushed some dirt of his pants, taking another swig from his beer, that he somehow hadn't spilled all over himself. I could tell he was getting drunk though, his face was turning the reddish color of a drunk person. Ha, sound stupid, don't it? Well, I told you I wasn't smart.

"Hey there, Two-Bit!" We turned around. Ponyboy Curtis was indeed a cute kid. He always seemed to be thinking, thinking about the world and what he could do with his life. He was definitely going to grow up to be a great boyfriend.

"Hey Pony," Two-Bit slapped him on the back, rather hard, too, so Ponyboy kinda winced at this. I smacked Two-Bit's arm.

"Can't you see that hurts?" I teased. Two-Bit gave me a pout.

"Aww, but mom-"

"No butts, Keith." I laughed as Two-Bit's eyes narrowed. He hated it when anybody called him his real name. It even seemed like everyone forgot his real name, too, because even teachers called him Two-Bit.

"Love you, too." I looked over at Pony, who seemed to shift in his spot uncomfortably. Guess he was embarrassed or something. "I'm Kaylyn, I was in your class last year, remember? To help out with your science project?" He smiled at me.

"Yeah, you're the girl who suggested that we switch doorbells with open light sockets." He laughed, as did Two-Bit, but I just blushed and pouted.

"It was a damn good idea, I don't know why I got threatened with a detention. Stupid teacher probably took the idea for himself." Ponyboy laughed again, and Two-Bit moved from behind me, towards the rest of the group.

"So, what's it like bein' a senior?" Ponyboy asked awkwardly. From this, I could tell he wasn't too used to talking with girls, though he certainly had the looks. I liked him already.

"Hey, well it's not easy, but it's what you can expect. You won't have any trouble passing the classes, especially not English." His cheeks turned darker at my statement. That was cute, in fact, I almost squealed and had to resist the impulse to wrap my arms around him and hug him. Ponyboy looked uncomfortable again, and I lightly placed my hands on his shoulders, startling him. "C'mon, let's go hang out with the rest of them you looked embarrassed." That probably served to make him even more embarrassed, but I gently pushed him towards the group. We joined them, and immediately my eyes fell upon the most gorgeous person on the planet. Movie star handsome.

"Hey there, I'm Sodapop Curtis." I would remember those words forever, as well as how fast my heart was beating at the moment. I could feel my face grow hot as he smiled at me. He was my type. I don't know anything about him, or about his personality, but he was my type. I could tell by the way my heart beat rapidly as I looked at him. I suddenly felt like I was gonna say something embarrassing. And that I did.

"My name is...I mean Kaylyn is my...I don't have a name." Soda gave me a confused look, though the smile never did leave his face. "I mean-" Two-Bit put a hand on my shoulder, making me jump.

"This is Kaylyn, a good buddy of mine. She's a bit dumb," Two-Bit knocked on his head, making me glare at him, annoyed. I was as dumb as he was sober.

"Shut it. I am not dumb." I grumbled, and I blushed as all the guys laughed. Even Sodapop. Good God, that boy is gorgeous. But the bad part is that he had a girlfriend. Nobody had to tell me he did, I just knew, and I was extremely jealous of that lucky bitch. Oops, did I mention I use and language when I'm jealous. Yeah, you'll see soon enough.

"Whatever." I mumbled. I glanced over at the big muscly guy that stood over all the rest. His hair was cut, he was dressed nicely, in fact I wasn't even sure he was a greaser. Soda must've noticed me lookin' at the guy, because he started to introduce me to him.

"That's Darry, he's mine and Pony's older brother." I nodded. He just talked to me. Sodapop freakin' Curtis just talked to me. I mentally slapped myself. Relax, I told myself, stop acting like such a girl and calm yourself. Yes, he's absolutely gorgeous when he's smiling, but he's taken, so quit your dreaming and get over yourself. I did my best to remain calm as I looked at Darry.

"Hi," I murmured quietly. He was damn tall. And those muscles, damn! He must've lived in the gym to get them so...big. Yeah, bad thoughts go away. Please, at least wait until I get home to start daydreaming about them. And then it brings me back to Two-Bit. He always seemed to know when I felt uncomfortable, because the next second he had pushed me away from Darry playfully. Too bad I was still in a daze, though, so when I was falling it was too late for me to catch myself. I closed my eyes, waiting to hit the ground, but instead I fell into a warm chest. And I knew exactly whose it was. Oh, God, you're not gonna spare me tonight, are you? 


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa there," Soda helped me to his feet. I hate you, Two-Bit, I thought with a smile, I hate you with a fiery passion greater then the suns rays. I was blushing again, and I pushed away from Soda as quickly as possible. He looked at me, confused, but was distracted by Dally handing him a coke.

"Hey, Johnny," I smiled at said boy, who nodded in my general direction.

"Hey, Kaylyn." He was still too cute. He was like the poor puppy of the group. He looked kind of awkward standing behind Dally with his hands in his pockets. In fact, so did Ponyboy. They just looked too young. How old were any of them? I knew Pony was 14, Two-Bit was 18(and still a junior for that matter) and Darry was in his early twenties. I was slightly curious as to Sodapop's age. I was 15, and I turned 16 in August. When was Soda's birthday? Man, tonight I was curious about everything. In fact, I didn't know much about Two-Bit either.

"Hey, Kaylyn?" Two-Bit shook my shoulder, breaking me from my reverie.

"Huh?" I stupidly replied. I was immediately embarrassed. I was such an idiot! How could I say that? Huh? What a great way to start off my friendship with Soda. If I ever actually got to see him again. I must be sadistic, 'cause I always seem to cause myself pain. And boy, did I hate pain. It was one of the reasons I moved here, alone, in the first place. Pain...the physical pain and the mental pain that came with living with those...those...I couldn't even call them my parents. I always hoped I was adopted, that maybe my real family would come and get me someday, but I always knew I was the same as them. Nobody knew but Amber. I couldn't muster up the courage to tell anyone.

"We should go get seats now, before all the good ones are taken." Two-Bit linked arms with me, making me smile at him. He leaned closer, whispering something into my ear that made me turn as red as a cherry. 'I ain't no Sodapop, but I'll do.' That bastard knew! He always knew that I would be head over heels for Sodapop and now...now...! He had blackmail.

"Shut it," I growled. He guided the rest of us forward; getting some good seats wasn't hard, as no one seemed to be there. After we sat down, of course, tons of people began to fill in the seats around us. And can you guess who sat next to me? If you can't, I'm ashamed. I hated Two-Bit, that's all I knew. I hated him and I would get him back good tonight. He had set this up. Even though he was drunk, he had made sure that Soda sat next me. I could tell you, I was flustered, and I wanted to run away right then. The movie we were watching was a horror movie, and fitting the normal thought of a girl, I hated horror movies. I would jump when toast popped out of the toaster, and they expected me to watch some blood and guts fly all over the place...

"You okay?' I jumped at the sound of Soda's voice. He was looking at me with a worried look. "You look kinda pale. Don't like scary movies much, do ya?" I shook my head, not being able to say anything. "Well, you can hang on to me if you want." My heart stopped. Oh. My. God. I had to stop myself from squealing with delight and dancing like a crazy person. He just told me I could hang on to him. He just told me I could hang on to him. But, of course, Two-Bit would destroy my moment of happiness by talking.

"I don't think Sandy would like that, Sodapop." Two-Bit laughed, "You know how jealous she is." Sandy was his girlfriend then? My lip quivered slightly, but I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming in annoyance. In fact, I sighed slightly. I knew that girl, Sandy. She was pretty, a lot prettier than me, and her personality was so...great. She was smart and kind, but she knew how to please a man. And by that I mean she was a whore. She went out with EVERYONE. And I'm not kiddin'. EVERYONE. Why did that have to include Sodapop?

"It's only as friends, right, Kaylyn?" Oh my god. Hearing him say my name was like being in heaven. I kept my calm and smiled at him.

"Of course, I don't know where his mind is today." I laughed, "But, hey, it's Two-Bit." We laughed, and even Two-Bit laughed. Probably because he didn't have a clue about what I said. That was fine. Maybe he would forget this whole thing with Sodapop. So, I took his offer, and wrapped my arm around his. Oh my god. I think that's my new favorite phrase. I was seriously gonna have to get over this eventually, but...I think I'll enjoy it for now. Sandy won't mind if I flirt with him for one night, right?

"Ewww," I squeezed my eyes shut tight, pretending to be afraid of the gruesome scene. It gave me a reason to bury my head in Soda's shoulder, and boy can I say that was great. Soda smiled at me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I'll tell you when it's over, 'kay?" I nodded my head, adding a small whimper in there for more effect. I laughed evilly to myself. I couldn't wait to brag to Amber about my great night out. In fact, I might even tell Kimmy and Alecyia, too. Those two are my other closest friends. Kim was a young girl with short black hair and chocolate brown eyes, while Alecyia was a...well...she wasn't, straight per se. In fact, she wasn't even bisexual. She was a proud lesbian and one of my best friends. I could tell her anything. But now, it was a bit awkward to be around her, now that she had this 'girl' crush on me. Ew. Just ew. I loved her as a friend, but I would never be with another girl. She got into a fight with every boy I flirted with, and that meant trouble. I'm glad she wasn't around here now, or Sodapop might not have a head anymore. His perfect head.

"Man, I should just have 'fangirl' stamped in big black letters across my forehead." I mumbled, and I felt Soda shift.

"What?" He asked curiously. "The parts over, you know." I nodded, unhappily pushing away from him and back into my seat. I hoped the movie was over soon, I had to brag to everyone in school. Well, to the people who wouldn't tell Sandy, anyway. I mean, the feeling was completely one-sided, right? Depression soon followed that thought. Damn. The movie ended shortly after that, and everyone got up to stretch. A few greasers were fighting a way back, and one even pulled a switchblade on the other. I was pushed away from the fight with Johnny and Ponyboy. When we heard sirens, we knew it meant business and since we had snuck in here in the first place, we need to get out unnoticed. That was easier said than done. Impossible. Cops were patrolling the hole in the fence where we had gotten in, and cops were checking the tickets at the front. We were pretty much trapped.

"My god. We're done!" Two-Bit laughed, taking another drink from his fifth beer. I brushed my hair out of my face, worriedly standing behind Two-Bit. What were we gonna do? I can't go to jail! I'm so young and petite and I was going to die if I had to! Alecyia knew how to get out of things like this. Johnny was nervously standing beside me, while Dally looked like he was thinking. Oooh! We walked another few steps or so down the place to stop at another hole, this one burrowing underground so that there was a place for us to climb under. Johnny went first, then me, Ponyboy, and the rest. We all casually brushed dirt off our shirts and started walking our separate ways. Not before saying goodbyes, though.

"Hey, Kaylyn." I turned to face Soda. My heart, which had stopped beating so fast, had started up again. "Come visit me down at the DX, alright? I'll introduce you to Steve, then. he couldn't come tonight, had to do something." Soda rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Alright, sounds good." I nodded, flipping my hair out of my face again before smiling at him one last time. Tonight had been the best night of my life. Tonight, I had found out what love really was. 


	4. Chapter 4

After saying goodbye to Sodapop, I turned and started off to my house. I knew the guys had a good hold on Two-Bit, so I didn't have to worry for now. Tomorrow, however, he will be complaining to me about his horrible hangover, then say how it's all worth it. I smiled. I didn't mind when he called, it made me feel wanted, and it let me know that he at least trusted me enough to try and talk to me through all the pain of a hangover. A loud sound startled me, making me jump and turn in surprise. I learned later that the guys hadn't gone too far, but they had still been out of sight.

A red car, a Soc's car, came around the corner and halted to a stop in front of me. There were only two guys in the car, but that was enough for me. I wasn't too hard to take down, especially not after... that happened. I heard a yell from the car, and the doors opened, painfully slow for me. I wanted to run, you couldn't imagine how scared I was. It was like staring death in the face. I began to shake, biting my lip and squeezing my eyes shut. My legs had turned to jelly, I couldn't run anyway. I knew it. That nervous feeling in my stomach, it was because I knew this was going to happen. I knew it! I should've stayed home, and I would never be in this situation. I gently traced the scar on my neck, watching the two Socs carefully as they walked to either side of me. Who did they think they were? They didn't jump girls ever! Was I the only girl getting jumped? What made the others so special? They only got whistled at, the whores, and they liked it sometimes, too. Why am I so unlucky.

"Hey there, pretty lady," The first Soc chuckled. I could practically smell the beer. Yuck. "What're you doing out so late?" I stepped back, getting a good distance between us. He was drunk, and there was only one other person, so maybe I could make a run for it. I was always good at track.

"I-I was just..." My brain died. I just stood still, watching him warily. From the corner of my eye, I saw someone move from behind me. I prayed it was some greaser guy. I hoped and hoped and hoped. I prayed. I had never been so frightened in my life. The Soc's hand gently brushed against my cheek. I jumped back as a sudden movement was made from behind.

"Get your hands offa her!" I was pulled into someone's arms, I couldn't see who at the moment, but I was just happy to be safe.

"Ha, look Mike, a greaser came to ruin the party. Listen here greasers, we've had our eyes on that pretty little lady all night, and we're taking her." The Soc snapped, his partner nodding. I shook my head.

"Don't worry, they won't ever get past Darry." Oh, angels could always come in at the last second. I looked up at Sodapop with tears in my eyes. I felt my lip quiver, the urge to cry came again. I felt Soda's hand stroke the back of my head, soothingly. Oh my god. The nervous feeling was still there, but I felt a different kind of nervous now. That weird butterfly feeling was back. If it was going to be like this when I'm around Sodapop all the time, there could be a slight problem, not that I didn't like the feeling.

"Watch it, greaser, you're in the way." The Soc laughed obnoxiously, but was obviously intimidated by Darry's size. The Soc backed down, took another swig of his beer, and then him and his buddy drove off. I felt relieved, but my heart was still beating fast. I felt my legs give out, I would've fell if I wasn't in Soda's arms. The others crowded around, too, and I felt Two-Bit lift me off of Soda. How was he supposed to hold me up? He was a drunken monkey. But I happily took the help.

"I'm bringing you home now." Soda and Darry watched Two-Bit walk with me. I could tell, I felt them staring. I felt so scared then, I was so confused. Why was I any different.

Home. I loved the smell of my house, it made me feel so comfortable and lifted my mood. I didn't want to send Two-Bit out on his own, but his house was only a few blocks away, so I let him go. I made sure to watch him closely, making sure he looked both ways before he crossed the street, and finally closed the door. I took a glance around the room, grabbing a few dishes that I hadn't cleaned up from earlier and tossing them into the sink. I cleaned things when I was reckless and nervous. I locked the windows, the front door, and blocked off any other crevices that someone could possibly sneak into my house through. I started the sink, scrubbing the dishes and drying them off. I set them on the counter when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, Kaylyn why didn't you tell ME about your crush on Sodapop?" For a second I froze, thinking it was Sandy, but then I realized she doesn't have my phone number. And there's only one other person who sounds like Sandy that could've possibly called me now.

"Amber, I just found out I liked him, can't you give me a break?" I sighed tiredly, sitting on a kitchen chair. With Amber, there was no such things as a short 'phone call' with Amber. She was known to be able to talk continuously about nothing for over an hour.

"Well, why didn't you tell me as soon as you saw him?" She exclaimed.

"Well, maybe I was a bit busy hanging out at the moment. I couldn't run home and tell you right then and there."

"Did you flirt with him?▓Cause if you did, you know Sandy will hurt you badly." Amber stated. She was probably laughing to herself right now. It would give her a reason to punch Sandy in the face. Even though the two were alike, it was funny how they hated each other for no reason. In fact, I think Amber knew Sodapop before Sandy, and she might've even gone out with him for a short amount of time. Then, she dumped him for some other guy, which now made me wonder why, and Sandy picked him up on the rebound. They've hated each other ever since.

"Yes. A little. And you know Sandy won't hit me. I've got you to protect me." I heard her laugh happily from the other end.

"You're darn right! It's what best friends do for each other!" She cheered. I laughed with her.

"Listen, I'm real tired. Please let me go to sleep." I could see her glaring at me now.

"I want dirt tomorrow! I want it all when I come over tomorrow. Got it? Then, we can go over to the 'Curtis' house, 'kay?" I flushed.

"Yeah, yeah, stop making fun of me."

"But Soda won't be home, so we can go to the DX. Plenty of dark corners there for you to mak-"

"Stop now. He has a girlfriend. Sandy. He won't go for plain ol' me, dummy. So please, stop giving me hope." I smiled weakly. It hurt to think like that. I hated to look in the mirror. I was ugly. I had a horrible personality, I was just...not girlfriend material. Believe it or not, I was fifteen and I'd never had a boyfriend. Amber said it didn't mean I'm ugly, it just meant that I was too shy to ask anyone out.

"No, you stop. You're pretty, Kaylyn, and you've got this playful personality that guys love! You have got to get closer to Soda, see him a lot and hang with him, to lead him away from Sandy. Then, ta da, he's all yours." I rolled my eyes, but let out a quiet laugh.

"Thanks, Amber. I have to go to bed now though. I'm tired." I thought for a second, waiting for her response, when suddenly my eyes widened as something clicked in my head. "Who told you I liked Sodapop!?"

"Ol' Two-bit, your best buddy, called me in his drunken stupor and told me to check on you. Then he started going on about how you had this thing for Sodapop. Oh my, were you smitten with him. Just like Romeo and Juliet, except that he wouldn't die and you would be together forever. Ooooh, and the babies! Think of the children, Kaylyn, think of the children!" She giggled.

"Ew, that's nasty," I stuck out my tongue. "Who wants kids?" We shared another laugh.

"I'll talk to you later, 'kay?" Amber sounded sincere. "And then we'll have a girls day out, just like old times." I smiled again. Amber was seriously like a mother to me sometimes.

"Alright. I promise, mom." I teased. "I'll see ya tomorrow." I hung up the phone, sighing tiredly as I stood up. I stretched, sighing as I slipped off my jacket. "I can't wait 'til tomorrow when Amber starts in on me about Soda." I walked into the living room, making sure everything was in place before trudging up the stairs. I was so tired, and I almost collapsed on my bed. Living alone had it's advantages, I could do whatever I want, play loud music at all times, do anything I wanted, but the disadvantages...I was alone. I hated to be alone, I craved to be around people at all times. Sounds silly right? Well, that's why I was a horrible self-centered person. I wish I could lock up my house for good, and I never had to see the light of day.

"I wouldn't have to wish to be in Amber's place as she snuggled with some cute boy, I wouldn't have to be jealous as they kissed and said 'I love you' to each other. Being around her remined me of how alone I really was. Maybe I should just give up, nothing ever goes right in my life. Just like my parents abandoning me like I was some piece of trash. They must've known what a horrible person I would turn out to be...they knew all along and they didn't want to watch me embarrass myself as I tried to make friends. I was cursed, I was always going to be alone.

I fell asleep with tears streaking down my face. Just like I do every night. 


	5. Chapter 5

I dreamt that night. I rarely dream, and when I do, it's usually about my family, my poor little sister and my parents. But it was mostly about my sister.

Lise was real young, maybe around five, but she was always smiling and talking happily. I loved her, I loved her a lot, but my mom couldn't let me be happy. She took Lise away from me. Mom got drunk one night, real drunk, and dad was out. She had the beer bottle in her hand, and when Mom was drunk, she was violent. Lise didn't know any better, she asked Mom for something and she snapped. Mom hit her with the bottle...real hard. I heard the bottle break, and I ran as fast as I could down the stairs, but all I could see...all I could see was the Lise...poor little Lise. She was dead as soon as the bottle hit her head. Mom slept it off, and in the morning she didn't regret it.

"Don't ever oppose me, you got it?" She snapped, "You ugly piece of crap! You ever question me about anything, and I'll do to you what I did to your sister." I kept quiet, I was so afraid for my life. I never talked to my mom, I just nodded whenever she talked. I dunno how she got the cops and dad not to be suspicious of what happened to Lise. Dad didn't ask, the police didn't care, nobody but me cared about her.

I visited her grave for a long time, but that was when we still lived in Ohio. Now, I can't see her grave anymore, or rest flowers on it. But I can pray that she's in a happy place. I missed her a lot, I was like her mother. I...loved her so much. I tried so hard to protect her from out mother, but she still...she still believed in her mom. It was like some part of my heart was ripped out and thrown away.

My dream is always about that day when she died, I never dream of anything else, if I even dream. I became quieter after that, I guess more self-conscious. My mother called me ugly all the time, like that would keep me quiet about everything. 'You're ugly', 'You're a piece of crap, why do you even talk', 'You fat sack, stop eating all our food,' and the one that hurt the most 'Why can't you be like your sister?'. I couldn't say anything, I stayed quiet and I was just scared. I guess I never really looked at myself in the mirror, I never really thought I was pretty. I hated myself for being so weak, I couldn't even protect my sister. I just let my mom yell at me, tell me I was ugly, that I would never have a boyfriend, and that is was my fault Dad left.

Dad. He was another case. I loved my dad, we were always close, but he loved Lise so much. He loved her, his life revolved on her well-being. When she died, or disappeared as Mom said, his life and personality went downhill. He started drinking heavily, he became meaner. He hated me. He said I looked too much like Lise, I reminded him of so many painful memories. He became as bad as Mom. One day, I just walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Dad was there, glaring at me as I drank. I looked at him for a second, placing the glass in the sink, and as I was about to leave, he called out to me. I stopped, but that was a bad idea. I should've run then and there but I didn't know. He slapped me, sending me to the ground. I was surprised, grabbing my throbbing cheeks as I tried not to cry. He kicked me again, and I didn't move. He left me alone after that. I know he didn't mean to, I know he didn't, but he still did. I couldn't hang around boys anymore after that, whenever they raised their hand I winced and shrunk back. I only hung around Amber, Kim, and a few others.

It might be the reason I'd never had a boyfriend. And it's the reason why I live alone now. I liked to be alone, the quiet made me feel happier, but not that safe. Do you know how much time it took for me to respect Two-Bit, to actually have a conversation with the kid. I was afraid at first, but he wouldn't leave me alone. He was sweet and funny though, he showed me around Tulsa and even shoplifted a few things of food for me. I started to trust him more, and I guess I started to trust most men. Guys like Pony and Johnny, sweet, smart, and quiet boys, I wouldn't have been able to get to know them at all. I wanted to trust people more, I wanted to tell myself I was pretty, but after everything I've been through, after everything...It was just so hard to trust anyone. Amber told me I was pretty, and sometimes I thought I was, too. But then I thought of my mom, and I just saw a monster. I wanted to become confident, I was skinny, had a smooth face and short hair. Two-Bit told me I was every greaser's fantasy, a shy, innocent girl with a hot body. But I just thought of it as a joke.

I woke up around nine to the banging on my door. Two people banging on my door. Oh no. I groaned tiredly, slipping off my bed lazily and walking downstairs, almost falling twice. I wasn't exactly a morning person. The banging got louder as I got close to the door, and as I opened it, I saw two annoyed faces.

"You were supposed to wake up at EIGHT!" Amber shouted, pushing into my house with Two-Bit close behind her. "I can't believe you. Nine? Don't you always wake up early?"

"I was dreaming..." I murmured. Two-Bit and Amber froze. They both knew what it meant. I had only told Amber about the dream, but she must've filled Two-Bit in some other time. Amber led me to the couch, plopping down beside me. Two-Bit stood in front of me, watching me carefully.

"Well, maybe..." Amber thoughtfully pressed her finger to her chin, her eyebrow raised. "I wonder if talking about Sodapop will help cheer you up!" Two-Bit let out a loud guffaw while Amber smiled slyly. I was bright red, fidgeting in my seat as both of my best friends looked down at me. "Well?"

"There's nothing going on between us." I stated. "Nothing. He's going out with Sandy, I don't have a chance." Two-Bit stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I'd much rather have you around then Sandy, but that girl loves Sodapop. She won't let him go easily." I nodded.

"SO?" Amber shouted, jumping up off the couch. "Kaylyn is freakin' hot and she has a great personality. Sandy is a little whore, who has a horrible, obnoxious personality and not to mention her voice! God, I just wanna hit her with a frying pan whenever she talks." Two-Bit smiled, messing up my hair even more then it had already been. I was still in pajamas, and I had no make-up on, and I was beginning to feel self-conscious.

"Okay. Just stay down here and play nice while I get ready," I started walking up the stairs, before Amber stopped me.

"Dress slutty, we're going to the DX." I turned pink again. I was going to get teased so badly by them if I didn't man up. Or however this goes. I sighed, shaking my head and walking back up the stairs. I went into my room, slamming the door behind me. I had to get dressed quickly, unless I want to find food all over my kitchen and furniture turned over. I glanced in my closet, noting that I really had to wash clothes. In fact, there was only a plain white, sleeveless shirt and a skirt in the closet. A skirt from about a year ago. It was all I had...I don't want to wear it. I really don't. But, Sandy wore skirts and Soda liked her so maybe... I shook my head. No, you are not Sandy, I told myself, don't try and be like Sandy, be yourself. I begrudgingly put on the skirt and sleeveless shirt and posed in the mirror. I guess I was... pretty. I put on my mascara, eyeliner, and cover-up. I just then realized how pale I was.

Amber had that tannish look to her, Two-Bit was a normal white boy color, Johnny had real dark skin, and I was pale as a ghost. I pinched my cheeks, only managing to get some pink into them and make them hurt. I was thinking about my hair now. What would impress Soda? I thought for another second before grabbing a brush and brushing my bangs to one side of my face. There, done and done. I looked in the mirror again, turning to the side and placing my hands on my hips. I had to build my confidence, I had to think I could get Soda if I wanted to get Soda. I stood up straight, throwing my pajamas back into the drawer before walking down the stairs.

Two-Bit whistled, and Amber clapped, making me more embarrassed then usual. Well, it's what friends do, I guess. I smiled happily, leaning forward and hugging them both. At that moment, I guess I was...happy. I just noticed that I would have these two with me for life, they were my best friends, and whether I ever got Sodapop or not, I would still have Amber and Two-Bit.

"Enough of this lovey-dovey crap, let's go," Amber squealed. "To Dally!" Me and Two-Bit gave her a wide-eyed look. Her and Dally? No way! They were complete opposites... it could totally work. Two-Bit let out a laugh, and I laughed with him. She gave us a puffy cheeked look, daring us to say something about her new love interest. We didn't, though we did laugh again, and we left the house. I locked the door quickly, slipping the key under the mat. We were walking down the street, Amber on one side and Two-Bit on my other. We talked about boys, well me and Amber did, while Two-Bit rolled his eyes as he listened. She mostly talked about Dally, and I didn't talk at all. It was best to let her talk on and on and not interrupt. When the gas station was in view, I could feel the adrenaline flow through my veins as I saw to guys working on a car out front.

Amber grinned deviously from beside me, straightening out her plain black t-shirt and matching skirt. She seemed to just glow with enthusiasm today. We walked over to the other side of the car, to where Soda and this other guy couldn't see us. Two-Bit gave us the sign to tell us to be quiet, and he snuck around to the other side while we hid quietly.

"Hey Steve, Soda," Two-Bit greeted them, "Working hard, or hardly working?"They laughed.

"So, I saw you puttin' the moves on our little miss last night," Amber silently laughed as I turned pink.

"She was scared, so I let her hug me," Soda replied.

"Who's this little miss?" The other guy asked.

"Oh, just a girl." Two-Bit commented. "She got pretty shooken up last night."

"Did she get home okay?" Soda asked. I could feel my heart flutter, and Amber smiled at me.

"Yeah, she'll be alright. I asked her to come to the DX to hang out. She doesn't have a life, she's not doing anything." I twitched. Oh boy, he was going to get hit when we left. Amber elbowed me, signaling that we should stand up. She nearly jumped to the other side of the car, dragging me behind her.

"Hey there Sodapop!" Amber waved. "Long time no see." He smiled. That beautiful smile that I fell in love with. But he wasn't smiling at me, he was smiling at her. Immediately I regretted bringing her along. Damn it all. Why did she have to be prettier then me? I felt annoyed, and I turned around, crossing my arms and glaring the other way.

"Hey Kaylyn," I smiled cheerfully, turning to face Sodapop. I couldn't help but blush whenever I looked at him. he had to be God in the body of a human.

"Hey Soda. Nice to see you again. Are you gonna introduce me to your friend?" I nodded my head at the mystery boy, who seemed slightly annoyed at being ignored the whole time.

"Hey there, I'm Steve Randle." An idea sparked in my head, and I turned to face Steve.

"It's nice to meet ya, I'm Kaylyn." He gave me this smile, a crooked smile, but still pretty attractive. This Steve guy was pretty cute. I had to build up my self-esteem, so maybe I should flirt with him a bit. Just to see how it works. Two-Bit seemed to catch hold of my plan, but Amber was too busy staring at Soda. I gave her a glare. I stared at Steve again, ready to work my magic on him. Here goes nothing. 


	6. Chapter 6

i should've known that she would pull something like this. soda was a gorgeous boy with a great personality and amber just wouldn't be able to keep her hands off him. well then, i might as well flirt with steve. i wonder if i'm any good at it...

"whatcha' doin' here?" i gently brushed my arm against steve's, standing beside him and looking at the car he was working on. "oooh, that looks cool, haha." i giggled cutely, or at least i thought it was cute. steve seemed to, too, because he started explaining about what he was doing. i don't really know what he was talking about, i just knew that it had something to do with the engine. i watched soda and amber from the corner of my eyes, and i hope i wasn't fooling myself, but soda looked a little annoyed. amber did too, but i think it was because soda was paying attention to me and not her. score! two-bit was watching me, a beer in hand (god knows where he got it), with the most amused look on his face.

"man, you sure know a lot about cars," i gasped. steve smirked at me, slipping his hair to show he was tough. he was pretty tuff looking.

"haha, yeah, kaylyn has always had a weird taste in boys." two-bit laughed from behind me. i turned on my heels to glare at him, but steve caught my attention.

"well, i don't mind." steve smirked proudly. i almost rolled my eyes at his ego. i noticed a clock somewhere behind steve's head, and my eyes widened.

"crap! two-bit, i have to work because of you!" i shouted. "i have to go now, or i'll get in trouble, again, because of you." two-bit smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"sheesh, kaylyn, you know how to make a guy feel guilty." i only twitched as i glared at him. i had to go to work, i had already been late three times this week, because of two-bit getting hangovers. steve raised an eyebrow.

"where do you work?" he asked. i blunk twice, straightening out my skirt and coughing.

"o-oh," i murmured, "i work at 'the store', you know that little building near tulsa's edge. i work as a clerk there." steve nodded his head.

"right, well me and soda will be sure to see you there." i nodded, grabbing onto amber and two-bit and quickly walking away. amber pulled out of my grip.

"i didn't have to leave. you know, i must've forgotten how good looking sodapop really was." she sighed, shaking her head. "and he's so sweet, too." i bit my lip, glaring at her.

"now now, fight nicely children," two-bit held onto my arm. "we have to get you to work, remember?" i nodded sourly, my lips pursed together as i glared at him. i was so pissed off now. amber just couldn't keep her hands off any good looking boy, she can't ever leave the guys i like alone, she just couldn't...

she left soon after, and two-bit remained beside me. i stood, frozen in my spot as i stared after her. i watched her walk away with her haughty attitude, her smooth and composed walk. i bit my lip again, squeezing my hands into fists.

"two-bit...why does she have to ruin everything?" i whispered. "why?" i wrapped my arms around him, softly crying into his shoulder. he was good for things like this, he would sit there and let me cry and he would just hold me. he was a real best friend. his arms rested around my waist as he pulled me into a hug. i was really gonna be late for work today.

"c'mon, we gotta get your sorry butt to work..." two-bit murmured, his arms remained around my waist as we walked down the sidewalk to work.

as i thought, i was half an hour late, and i got chewed out by todd. i was given an extra hour on the job, meaning i would be here until around midnight. i couldn't believe that i had to stick around here with that jerk even longer! but i bit my tongue, and quietly stood behind the counter. it was harder, watching some couples coming in and out, giggling with each other and kissing each other. and i stayed strong, telling myself i would find someone like that some day. i knew i had to bring it together, but i just couldn't stand it much more.

"hey, kaylyn." i tiredly glanced up. i gasped, jumping up and almsot tripped over my own feet as i stood up straight.

"sorry, did i scare you?" soda smiled at me amused as he leaned over the counter. i brushed myself off, taking off my apron that i was required to wear and tucking it under the counter. my shift was close to over, and todd had left for a few minutes to smoke.

"h-hey, soda." i smiled, "whatcha' want?" he chuckled, a wonderful sound that was like music to my ears.

"well, two-bit told me you would be here late, and i just thought that maybe you would like some company until you had to leave." i shook my head. oh two-bit, you are the second love of my life.

"well, yeah," i shrugged my shoulders. "but todd doesn't take to kindly to people talking to me while i work, in fact he hates it. he hates me a lot, so you'll eventually get thrown out." he just laughed playfully and shrugged his shoulders. we talked a bit after that/ we talked about a lot of things, like about pets we have and had. he told me about this horse he used to visit down in the rodeo, named mickey mouse, and how it got sold one day. he sounded like he really loved the horse. i guess i never really had a pet i really loved. i had one, a cat named princess, that lounged around with me on weekends when i wasn't working. she got sold though, we needed the money, and we couldn't afford to feed her anymore.

"soda, you like to go to the rodeo?" i asked curiously. he nodded. i had only heard about it from two-bit, seeing as i had just moved there, but i had never actually seen it before. i think some guy named buck merril was that hood dally's partner. i still didn't know many people here, i never went out, i was just trying to get past school.

"yeah, you should come some time." soda commented. "it's pretty interesting." i nodded.

"okay, but i don't think sandy will like me comin' much." i replied, "she seems very protective over you." like i said before, she talked about him a lot. she loved him, she loved everything about him, and she wouldn't let him go easily.

"aw, she won't mind. but she has been getting a bit clingy..." i raised an eyebrow, motioning for him to go on. "well, this morning when she came to the dx, she yelled at me for hanging out with you on friday. she said you were just a low down soc trying to get me for your own. that didn't sound anything like you. so, i told her somethin' else and she went off on me. she left real mad, but i think we'll make up soon. we seem to get in a lot of fights nowadays." soda rubbed his head, brushing some dark hair out of his face. sandy... i don't like her. and there was going to be hell to pay tomorrow during school. she was going to flip, but it would be worth it.

"i see. well, she's already got you, so what's she jealous of?" i grumbled, twitching as i leaned on my elbows. i was jealous. beautiful, perfect, loving, sandy.

"you okay, kaylyn?" soda asked, worriedly waving a hand in front of my face. i hit his hand away, backing away from the counter and glancing up at the clock. it's midnight exactly. time to go. soda stood at the counter, waiting for me to close up the til and lock everything up. todd came to make sure everything was locked properly, seeing as it really was his fault and the real boss would be annoyed if it wasn't locked like last time. haha, oh, how todd could be so easily manipulated.

todd was eyeing soda warily, like a soc looking at a greaser. quickly, i grabbed soda's hand, leading him away from the manager. todd went his separate way, still glaring at me as he left. i only lived a few blocks up the street from the store, but soda lived all the way in the opposite direction, across from some train tracks and it was dangerous for someone to walk alone.

"soda, you have to call your brother to pick you up, i won't let you go home alone." i scolded him. he just laughed at me.

"don't worry 'bout me, i'll be fine." soda put his hands behind his head as he walked, watching in front of him. i watched him for a second, before crossing my arms and closing my jacket.

"not unless you get someone to walk home with you!" i exclaimed. soda rolled his eyes while wearing a smile.

"aw, c'mon kaylyn, i'll be fine." i remained quiet, shaking my head.

"i thought so, too, until i was jumped." i started, stopping in my tracks. we were a few steps from my house, but the feeling in my legs had disappeared. i was alone on that day, too, i was walking along a dark street and no witnesses were to be seen. i rubbed the scare under my neck, tracing the well known wound. it still hurt a lot some days. soda stopped, too, confusion etched across his perfect features.

"two-bit said something happened to you, but he said he wouldn't be comfortable telling us." i just nodded. good ol' two-bit, always there for me.

"well, i was jumped, when i was alone. i guess, i had dreams about it for weeks, months after it happened; it was just so traumatic for me. i hadn't been hurt like that for a long time." i murmured. "i was beat a lot by my mom, but it was nothing compared to having a knife held at my throat. i felt so scared. an..." i turned away, hugging myself. it was sure cold tonight.

"okay, i'll call darry if it makes you feel better." soda grabbed my arms, gently pushing me up the steps to my house. "where's the key?"

"door mat..." i murmured. why did i trust him so much already? not even two-bit knew where that key was. well, not that he would remember anyway. soda managed to quickly find the guy and open the door, pushing me inside. i pointed him towards the phone in the kitchen, and he nodded, walking off after making sure i had sat down. oh, he's so sweet. i sighed, rubbing my arms to shake away the chills that still ran through my bones. soda emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later, a confused look on his face again. damn he was attractive. okay, kaylyn, relax, relax...he sat down beside me, leaning against me tiredly. not relazing, not relaxing. i inhaled sharply, sitting up straight as i shivered with delight. he was so....ugh. i would love to kiss him, hug him, talk with him...i just wanted to be near him.

"sandy came by the house while i was talking to darry. she heard i was over your house. now she's real mad, or that's what darry said. she went home though, it was too late for her to be out. so, he'll be here soon." i looked at him again, noting that he had no shirt on. not relaxing. oh for the love of god, why can't you just strike me down now!? 


	7. Chapter 7

a few minutes went by and me and soda were still sitting on the couch. he was looking around, i guess he was observing my house. it was nothing special. i loved having plants around, it was a weird quirk, but i did love the color flowers and plants added to my otherwise bland home. a picture of me and lise was on the wall, something i constantly stared at. i guess i was looking at it now, 'cause soda gave me a questioning look.

"hey, who's that?" soda asked, standing up and walking towards the picture. i smiled, forcing myself to stand up and stand beside him. "she looks a lot like you."

"right. she should, she's my little sister." i laughed as he looked taken aback.

"really? how come she's not here with you now?" it was an innocent enough question, he didn't know what happened to her after all, but it suddenly brought a strong feeling of despair. i bowed my head.

"she would if things had gone my way." i murmured. soda turned, sensing my sudden despairing mood. talking about lise never came easily, i guess it was a big deal for me. it would be a big deal for anyone. i pushed some dark hair out of my eyes, turning to face soda. he looked sad now, like he could read my mind or something.

"she's...with your parents?" he guessed. i scoffed and turned away. i would never leave lise in that hell hole. never. i wouldn't let her be exposed, and if she cried and cried when i took her away from them, i wouldn't care. she would've grown up, become a doctor and found a cure for cancer. there were so many things she could've done, and thinking back, i realized there were so many more things that i could've down to protect her. oh, lise, why couldn't you see how bad they were? they're your parents, but why?

"no. she...died awhile ago." there was an awkward silence, my heart was beating so fast i thought he could hear it. i stood still, my arms crossed as i stared at the picture. my house was sure cold. i lifted my hand, gently tracing lise's face. "she could always see the good in people. she still loved our parents even though they did so many bad things. it was the way she grew up i guess. but she...she just didn't understand. not everyone is good, i told her, but she refused to believe that." i choked back a sob, biting my lips as it quivered. i had the sudden urge to cry hysterically.

"kaylyn, maybe you should sit." soda's hands rested on my shoulders as he tried to push me towards the couch. i shook my head, looking up to meet his gaze. oh, his eyes were so beautiful, as was his face. his smile could make the iciest people melt. i don't know what it was, maybe it was pity, or maybe he even slightly like me, but we were getting closer, his lips were centimeters from mine, and i just couldn't seem to control my body. three loud knocks broke the silence, and the moment was destroyed. i shuddered under his touch, hastily backing away. we both turned red, looking away from the other.

"i guess that's darry...i-i'll see ya later, kaylyn." i nodded without looking at him. a hand softly brushed against my shoulder. i turned to face soda. his left arm wrapped around my waist, his right hand pushed lightly on my head, and all i could think was 'wow'. i was really in heaven. i leaned forward, hugging him back with a small smile on my face. he was so sweet, wasn't he? somebody i could really love...oh boy, my self-esteem just dropped. i felt bad for sandy now, i was putting moves on her boyfriend and she would never know. unless soda told her, but i doubted he would want too much more drama going on between them. he pulled away, trying to smile cheerfully.

"get some sleep, 'kay? you need it. visit me an' steve at the dx tomorrow, alright?" i nodded. "it's a date then." my heart raced as he said that, and for a minute i found myself dreamin'. maybe for once, i'd have a good dream tonight. i highly doubted it.

"right. bye soda," i watched him walk towards the door and open it to reveal a soaked darry. it must be raining out, but i hadn't noticed that at the time, i guess. darry looked pale and tired, worried even. they left, though, and i watched the car disappear before i could tear myself away. it was raining, hard, and it made me nervous. i hope they'll be safe, and darry didn't look too good. i brushed back my hair, sighing tiredly. it was getting later, but thankfully i only worked on the weekends. but, i did have to go to school, too, so i might as well get some rest. i locked the front door, slipping up the stairs to take a short nap. i didn't change out of my clothes, i was just that tired.

ugh. the obnoxious ringing of my alarm buzzed me awake, and i would've loved to toss it out the window at a random bystander. but that wasn't ladylike, so i just smashed it against a wall. man, i didn't have that kind of money, i couldn't just buy a new alarm clock. oh well. i groggily sat up, rubbing my eyes and yawning. ugh. school. i put on my skirt, and a nice plain black, short sleeved shirt. i posed in the mirror, putting on some cover-up, eyeliner, and mascara while i threw my hair up into a ponytail. it was long enough to put up, but my bangs were too short, so they fell into my face. i fluffed my hair up a bit, turning in the mirror before grabbing my schoolbag and leaving my house as it was.

i was only a few miles from the school, and still stupid enough to walk alone. i guess it never really sunk in, when i got jumped that is. i walked with my head down, the bag slung over my shoulder. did i even do my homework?

"hey, kaylyn, wait for me!" i stopped short after hearing my name be called, and turned to face my best friend in the entire world. kimberly. she had shoulder length black hair, with orange strips in the front. she had chocolate brown eyes that always glowed happily, whether she was insulting someone or giving someone a compliment, which happened rarely. her personality wasn't the best, in fact, she was a pretty violent person when she didn't get her way. kim had a short temper, and her fists would do all the talking when someone talked down on her. i knew a few socs who made that mistake, and i can say i've never seen them anywhere near kim or her friends again. she was, over all, a good friend. she was only fourteen, though, a lot younger than me.

"kimberly," i chirped happily, "guess who i saw a few days ago?" did i mention that she had the biggest crush on ponyboy curtis? oh god, she had the biggest crush on him, but they were just about exact opposites. she hated any kind of literature, while he read poetry, she loved fighting, while he hated it. it didn't stop her from liking him, though.

"don't make fun of me," she raised her fist, making me laugh and playfully push her away. we would walk to school together sometimes, then we'd talk about the latest movies in the theatres and other things. she was one of the people i really enjoyed talking to, i guess you couldn't really find people like that now. she was wearing a skirt, she hated them more then i did, and a plain shirt just like me, with her converses. she looked exactly like a greaser girl, with her leather jacket and thick eyeliner. this morning, we talked about boys. boys, boys, boys, boys. she talked about ponyboy, about how dreamy he was, while i talked about sodapop, for the same reason. it was kinda funny, we liked brothers and we were just about sisters.

when we got to school, well, we went our separate ways. we had lockers near each other, hers was under mine, so we could meet up later, but we now had to go to homeroom. something had happened, most likely greasers getting caught smoking in the hall, so now we were escorted by our teachers to our lockers. it was inconvient and annoying, we're kids, still, we wanted to go at our own pace. as i walked into homeroom, i was greeted by the most obnoxious laughter. oh, two-bit was at it again. and indeed he was. he was sitting on a desk with kathy by his side, and he was laughing at a few soc's in class. they did not appreciate this.

"hey kathy," she smiled and turned to me.

"hey, kaylyn, what's up?" i smiled. kathy was an all around nice girl, who understood a lot of things. she had two-bit's sense of humor, so i kinda saw why they really loved each other. i got to know kathy after two-bit brought her around my house. he said something about, making sure she wasn't jealous or something. well, she had nothing to be jealous off. she had that greaser girl look, her dark brown hair was short, and curled out at the ends, her chocolate brown eyes were coated thickly with eyeliner, and she wore a leather jacket around her shoulders.

that was probably two-bits, though.

"nothin' much, kathy. what's he up to now?" i took a seat beside her. she turned to face me.

"well, it looks like he's messin' with a few socs. i don' t think he likes 'em much." i rolled my eyes. like i said, two-bit's sense of humor.

"not what i meant." i started, but i was interrupted by the teacher.

"let's go," he started boredly, "to the lockers we go." two-bit and the socs turned away, packing up their bags and heading out the door. i waited for two-bit and kathy. i had a bad feeling about today. a very bad feeling. i tried to shake it off, i didn't like this feeling, but it wouldn't leave. all through the day, even when i was fooling around with two-bit and kathy, teasing kim about her crush on pony, or worrying over a test. i can't stand it anymore. something bad is gonna happen.

"hey there, kaylyn." this was that bad thing. i turned to face sandy, and her two best friends. now i was nervous. i had kim behind me, glaring, and kathy on my other side, her arms crossed. they were both fighters, so i knew i was safe, but i hated fights. why did i have to be involved. "leave soda alone." i was shocked. i was...mad. i wasn't doing anything with the kid, why couldn't i talk to him? sandy was a jealous little whore.

"why? he's my friend." i replied, holding my head high. i couldn't show signs of weakness now, sandy would thrive off of that. her arms went to her hips.

"no. you're not. he'll stop talking to you in a second if i tell him to." she smirked. she really thought she had won.

"uh huh. then do it. you think you're the best, sandy, but honestly, you've gotta be lower than low. you re just jealous because maybe i have a chance with him, and that tears you up on the inside, doesn't it? knowing someone as unpopular as me can steal a boy from ever so popular sandy? well, i'm done." i don't know where this bravery came from, but i knew i was fed up with sandy's attitude. i was always walked all over by her, but not anymore. "know your place sandy. you're just like me, a greaser, and nothing is gonna change that. no matter what you say or think or do, you'll still be a greaser. we'll always be on the bottom. so if you're more popular than me, a soc is a lot more popular then you. don't pin your petty little problems on me and soda's friendship got it?" she was as speechless as my friends. i had just stood up for myself.

"let's go." sandy turned around. "don't talk to him." she then left, and with that, so did the bad feeling. she wasn't going to stop me from seeing sodapop. i liked him a lot, and even if we would never be a couple, we could always be friends. sandy wasn't going to get in the way of that. 


	8. Chapter 8

as i was walking home, i had a sudden urge to go to the dx. maybe i just wanted to shove it in sandy's face that i could still talk with soda. kim walked beside me, maybe hoping to see ponyboy again. we started talking about the curtis family, about what we knew about them. the oldest, darry curtis, was just about a soc. he was not that fun-loving, he was more serious, but i think it's just because he grew up a bit too quick. he had to take care of his brothers after his parents died. i didn't know what really happened, and i sure wasn't about to ask anytime soon. i know how much death can hurt a family.

now, sodapop, the man i liked. i refuse to say love, because i don't even know him that well yet. i knew he was good at problem solving; he had people come to him with their problems. he was movie star handsome, if you couldn't tell. he was the middle child, 17, and the peace keeper. ponyboy was the youngest, not too cute in my opinion, but kim thinks he's the hottest thing on this planet. he was the dreamy type of boy, he reads poems and loves books. i've seen him walkin' out of the movie theatre a few times; too, he was at an awkward age though. with his parents dead, it must be hard living with darry. i knew ponyboy didn't think to highly of darry, but i have to say, darry did care about him. i guess it was just that he hadn't raised any kids before.

it didn't take long before the dx came into view, and can you guess who was there? all of them, oh, and amber, too. did i mention my growing hate of her? yeah, she's gettin' on my nerves. she always has to ruin everything for me. kim didn't like her much, either, in fact she downright hated the her. i never saw why, but hey, it's her business, not mine. amber was nearly hanging off dally, and he didn't seem to mind. ponyboy and johnny were standing closest to us, like they were afraid of amber or something. that thought made me laugh. ponyboy spotted us first.

"hey, kim, kaylyn." johnny turned and nodded at us. i smiled. he was still too cute! i seriously thought about hugging him until he told me to let go. johnny looked shifty-eyed and nervous, just like at the movie theatre. i had already kinda heard about what happened to him, too. he was jumped, but a lot worse than me. those socs scarred him for life, like they did me, but they didn't beat me to a bloody pulp like they did to johnny, i guess they still had some respect for a greaser girl.

"hey johnny, pony, why aren't you standing over there with the rest of 'em?" kim stood beside pony, a light blush dusting her cheeks. oh boy, i was going to poke fun at her later for this. i looked over at johnny.

"we ain't over there 'cause they don't want us to be over there. steve told me himself." ponyboy replied. steve didn't like ponyboy? it's more likely than you think. their personalities clashed. steve was loud and doesn't think, pony is quiet and intelligent. johnny was shifting from behind me. i saw the others looking at us, and my eyes met soda's for a second before i turned away. i guess i was still a bit embarrassed from last night.

"well, this is turning out to be an interesting conversation." i stated cheerfully. kim glared at me.

"maybe you should hang out with them, kaylyn, you are after all old." she tried to pushed me towards the guys, but i stopped her. i was about to say something about johnny being just about the same age as me, but two-bit called out to me.

"c'mon, kaylyn, stop hanging out wit' the kids and come talk with us." amber gave me a small glare; i guess she was still mad, too. why was she mad at me? she was the one who tried to take away the boy i liked! i should be mad at her! i wasn't mad anymore; i could never stay mad at anyone. it annoyed me, some people i should stay mad at, like the socs, i forgave them. i was scared of them, but not angry at them. two-bit had a fit when he heard that. i guess he still hated them for what they did.

"right." i murmured, walking beside him. it was tense when me an' amber looked at each other, everyone seemed to sense this. i turned away, facing sodapop. oh, just looking at him could make everything better. his arm brushed against mine, forcing me to turn to the rest of them. dally was whispering something in amber's ear, something i knew i didn't want to hear, while two-bit had gone over to tease kim about ponyboy. yup, he knew, too. we teased her together a lot, it's one of the things that made me closer to him.

"is something wrong, you don't seem too happy," soda commented, making me jump. i hadn't been paying much attention, i must've gotten lost in those beautiful dark blue eyes of his.

"uh, i'm fine," i waved my hand in front of my face dismissively, and immediately i knew he didn't buy it one bit. he wrapped an arm around me, making my insides flip flop, and he pulled me away from everyone else. oh god, i felt so nervous. i've been waiting to spend some time with him, alone, which i thought was never going to happen. i had met the boy about three days ago, he wasn't technically a friend, but i wanted to be around him. i loved being around him. i guess it's his personality. he's so sweet and caring; it might be about his looks, too. but if he had a personality like dally's, then i would never give him a second glance. the point was, he doesn't. he's a greaser, like dally, but he doesn't have the dark look to him. soda looks like he has more hope for the future, like he's a cheerful person who people can talk to.

"right. anyway, you wanna come to our party tomorrow night?" soda asked, stuffing his hand in his pockets. "it'll just be us, but it's kind of an opportunity to hang out. you can get to know some of us better."

"o-oh. if two-bit is going, i probably am..." i murmured, placing my hands behind my back and looking down. i could feel the others watching me, they probably thought we were flirting or something. i would never hear the end of it from two-bit. some more butterflies formed in my stomach as he smiled at me.

"oh, well, what if he's going out with someone that night." oh. my. god. oh. my. god. he was looking at me with puppy dog eyes. oh. my. god. he could do the puppy dog eyes. i almost squealed in delight at this. he was so cute! man, what i wouldn't give to kiss him right now.

"alright, alright, i'll go whether two-bit does or not, but i will be attached to you like a leech, 'cause i don't know no one." soda smiled happily.

"don't worry 'bout it, you will." we walked back over to the rest of them, and we both ignored the questioning looks they shot us. it was getting late, and i was getting more embarrassed by the second. i was still nervous about standing with boys for too long, although i knew these ones i could trust. i waved goodbye, walking away with kim. i knew she didn't want to go, she looked like she was having a great time talkin' with ponyboy, but i had to go then. i don't know why, but i had to leave. and can you guess who followed? if you said amber and two-bit, you're wrong. soda followed me.

"hey, kaylyn, why do ya have to go?" he asked curiously. kim had that smirk on her face, a smirk i didn't like.

"did you know she likes ponyboy?" kim stopped in her tracks, sending me a murderous glare. oh boy, was i going ot hear it from her later, but for now, sodapop. he looked surprised, a good surprised look though.

"really? well, pony does need a good girl. maybe you should ask him out." soda crossed his arms and i mimicked him, shaking my head at her. she gave me another glare, one that said 'if i stare at you long enough you will burst into flames.' i cheered as soda called over ponyboy.

"no!" kim shouted, pushing forward to strangle sodapop, but i made sure to keep her from doing that. "goddamn it! stop, please. i can't...not now..." she didn't stop struggling, but i realized that maybe she really didn't mind us imposing. ponyboy jogged over to us, and kim froze in place. i could tell she was mentally cursing at us. i laughed at myself on the inside. i couldn't even get a man, yet i was setting my best friend up with pony.

"hey, pony, what do you think of kim?" ponyboy turned pink, as did kim. i took that as a good sign.

"well, why don't the two of you go out with each other?" soda could sure be blunt. they glanced at each other, both blushing dark red. i guess that was a yes. i left them there, i had to let kim stay after that so she could bond with pony, while soda was called back by dally and amber. ugh. amber. i was beginning to hate her again, but the feelings wouldn't last. i just then realized how tired i was. so as soon as i got to my house, i fell onto my couch and fell asleep.

i had a dream. it wasn't about lise either; it was about me and sodapop. me and soda were standing in a field, not clich at all, holding hands. we were laughing about something, i don't know what, but we were happy. i was wearing a plain white dress, and he was only wearing jeans. soda pulled me close to him, his lips softly pressing against my neck. i giggled, enjoying the tickling feeling that it left behind. he pulled away, staring into my eyes now.

"i love your eyes, kaylyn," he laughed, pulling me to the ground with him. i squeaked in surprised, landing on his chest.

"but my eyes aren't nothin'. they're just plain old brown your eyes are better." soda shook his head, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning close to my ear.

"nah, i like yours more." and can you guess what happened next? can you? well, i can tell you, this was the best dream in the history of great dreams. his lips brushed against mine, moving in perfect sync with each other. he had that spicy taste for him, not that i minded. this was heaven. but, like all good things, it comes to an end. i knew i would always remember that dream.

i never thought about how deeply i had fallen for him. 


	9. Chapter 9

after that dream, i never stopped thinking about sodapop. a week passed by. a week of going to school, endlessly studying for exams, and visiting soda and steve at the dx. yeah, that's where i went when i didn't feel like doing anything else. it was a lot of fun, really, but steve always found a way to embarrass me. two-bit must've told him i liked soda, because he liked to tease me about it. in fact once when i went over, i was wearing a strapless shirt, so steve decided it would be funny to pull it down. luckily i had on a bra, but it didn't mean i was any less embarrassed. soda looked at me a lot after that. i guess he was still a boy, after all.

now, for ponyboy and kim. they had been going out for a week and people have been teasing them relentlessly. it was more playful, though. they were exact opposites in every way, yet they made a cute couple. kim was happy, and from what i heard from soda, pony was happy, too. at the party on friday, we're going to make them kiss in front of us before it ends.

kim came over on friday, flustered. she didn't have any good 'greaser' clothes to wear to the party. that made me laugh. kim has so many t-shirts in the closet, and so many jeans, there must've been a reason she was asking for my clothes. all my clothes were made to...well, show off the chest. mine was unusually big, and i wasn't being modest. it could hurt to hug people sometimes. and can you guess what two-bit loves to do? hug me.

"c'mon, kaylyn! let me borrow something for the party. we can go together, i don't have nothin' to wear. please!" kim was practically on her hands and knees begging me. my clothes weren't that fabulous.

"geez, kim, okay. let's go look." i let her in the house, and instantly she bolted up the stairs. that surprised me. kim? running? my god, she must really love ponyboy. i crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow as i followed her to my room. she was digging in my closet, looking through all my clothes. wow, kim, just wow. she picked up a skirt, putting it in front of her legs and turning in front of the mirror. she wanted to wear a skirt?

"kim, are you whoring yourself out? you never ever wear skirts!" i exclaimed. what was up with her?

"well, i wanna look good for pony. i mean, he looks at that cherry girl all the time, in her short skirt and such. maybe, if i wear a short skirt he'll look at me more."

"oh, kim, don't start. you know he likes you, or he wouldn't have gone out with you." she nodded, still posing with the skirt in front of my mirror. how come i could solve everyone's problems but my own? i put my hand on my hip, waiting for her to choose an outfit. eventually, she chose a plain black sleeveless shirt, my favorite shirt, and a short, black skirt. since when did i have more than one skirt in my closet? she went to the bathroom in the hallway while i chose an outfit. i chosen jeans that i had taken from two-bit, girls rarely wore jeans, only during casual occasions, but i liked the way i looked in them. i put on a sleeveless bright blue shirt, tucking them into my pants, before grabbing one of my dad's belts i had taken and decorated with glitter, so now it sparkled red. i brushed back my hair, leaving it down and letting it hang over my shoulders. i pinned my bangs back with a bobby pin.

"kim, hurry up!" i knocked on the bathroom door. "you're taking too long." i heard a muffled statement from the other side of the door, knowing it wasn't something civil i laughed to myself. i wondered how this night would turn out.

two-bit met me at the front of the curtis' house, as did ponyboy and sodapop. oh, was i happy. this was going to be a good party.

"hey, kaylyn," i guess soda tried to glance me over before two-bit caught on, but unfortunately, he got caught.

"careful, soda, sandy's been on the edge lately. oh, wait..." my heart skipped a beat when i heard this. sandy. i hadn't seen her in days, to be honest, i didn't care, either. she must've given up on trying to get me to leave soda alone. "aren't you gonna tell kaylyn the news?" two-bit let out an obnoxious guffaw as soda crossed his arms. i turned to him. good news? no. two-bit didn't know about good news, good news was usually not good for me. except for this time around.

"me an' sandy...broke up yesterday." soda rubbed the back of his head, "we just, well. she got real clingy and she wasn't the same person that i had been with in the beginning. i don't know. she broke up wit' me, anyway. i would've done it if she hadn't." well, it was semi-good news. sandy broke up with him, so that means it's more than likely he still loves her, but on the bright side, they aren't together anymore, so he's fair game.

"aw, that's horrible." two-bit laughed, knowing i didn't actually care about sandy. in fact, if i had heard this over the phone i would've squealed with delight and jumped up and down like a soc girl seeing a 'sale' sign. "are you okay, soda?" he smiled, shaking his head.

"nah, i'm fine, don't worry 'bout me. c'mon, it's a party, right?" soda playfully wrapped an arm around my shoulders, making me turn pink. i was glad it was so dark outside. kim must've snuck inside while i talked with the two guys, 'cause i didn't see her when i turned around. she was nowhere to be seen. 'can't keep yourself offa pony, huh kim?' i thought with a roll of my eyes. i then entered the curtis house. it wasn't clean, but it wasn't dirty. it was actually pretty cozy. their home was moderately sized, not too big but not too small. i don t see how a family of five could've lived in there though.

dally was smoking by the window, with amber by his side. she was wearing a skirt, heels, and some white shirt. guess i didn't really care about her anymore. i had sodapop to pay attention to. soda led me to the couch, making me sit in the middle. i swear i saw kim in pony and soda's room, while darry was in the kitchen, cooking i guess. steve had some cards in his hands, and soda walked over and sat in front of him, starting to play cards again. johnny was sitting on the right side of the couch, looking as innocent as a puppy. it kinda looked like he didn't want to be here.

"hey, johnny, why're you lookin' so gloomy?" he jumped, turning to look at me with wide eyes. his brown eyes were wide. i musta scared him. "sorry, johnny." he blushed.

"n-no, don't worry about it. i ain't gloomy, i jus' don't feel much like bein' here." johnny sighed.

"oh, why not? don't you usually hang around dally when you're out? wait." amber was hanging around dally, and before i had met them, amber constantly complained about johnny. she called him annoying and ugly. i didn't like that. he definetly wasn't ugly. not at all. i would date him if i hadn't met sodapop before.

"i don't like hangin' around dal when he's with a girl. 'specially not her." johnny murmured. i must say i couldn't blame him. once you got to know her, she was fun to hang around with, but if you didn't, she looked like the biggest snob you had ever met. almost as much as the soc girls, or most of them anyway.

"right, i see why." i started. steve glanced up at me, winking and making me roll my eyes at him. he knew about soda an' sandy, , i wasn't going to let anything bring me down today. i tried to make a conversation with johnny, but he didn't seem very interested in that. i think he just wanted to go to the vacant lot and look at the stars.

"wanna go look at the stars, johnny?" he gave me a surprised look. he stuttered out a 'yes', and we both snuck outside. we sat on the porch, just watchin' the stars. he seemed more content out here, away from everyone else. i enjoyed his company. he didn't constantly laugh, question mw, or even talk. we just looked at the stars and relaxed. we were sitting on the steps, i was waiting for dally, who could see everything from the window, to say something, but he didn't. i think dally and amber were watching us.

"man, it's gettin' cold," i rubbed my arms.

"you should wear a jacket then," i felt a warm jacket on my head. i looked up to meet soda's dark blue eyes.

"u-uh, i'll be right back..." johnny stood up, walking into the house with his hands stuffed in his pockets. i watched him leave, silently thanking god for this moment with soda. he sat beside me, looking up into the night sky.

"real pretty, ain't it?" his hand softly brushed mine. "people don't really get to see it because they're all uptight. they have so many worries in the world. not me, though. whatever's planned is planned. and i don't plan on letting anything stop me from doing what i want."

"hee, sodapop, what do you wanna do?"

"i wanna have a family. a small family with a daughter and a beautiful woman as my wife. it'll be a happy family." he just said everything a girl wanted for the future. to marry a sweet and caring husband who's also attractive, and to have a kid or two with him. then, they raise a happy family and live happily ever after. it sounded good to me.

"heh, it's funny how lookin' at the stars can make ya think, huh?" i stated. soda nodded from beside me.

"what about you?" sodapop asked, turning his head towards me. "what do you wanna do when your older?"

"well... i guess i don't know. i've never been asked before so i haven't thought much about it." i murmured. it had me thinkin' now. what was i gonna do when i was older? where would i work, live, and play? would i still have the same friends? will i even get a job and be able to support myself? should i get married and have kids? so many questions yet so little time to actually answer them.

"well, i hope i'm in it." my eyes widened, my face turning dark red as i looked at him. he was a lot closer then before, in fact we were pretty much smashed together. i could tell the others were watching us, which only made me all the more embarrassed.

"why'd you really break up with sandy?" i asked. soda stiffened from beside me. i had to know why he broke up with her. they seemed so much in love, and suddenly they break up. there's always a reason for something.

"the truth is...we grew apart. everything wasn't as happy as it seemed. sandy...cheated on me. twice." that bitch. she cheated on the perfect guy? did she even know how lucky she was to have someone like him? someone who really cared about you, someone who could listen when you're sad and deperessed, or when you're angry...i couldn't say anything. i didn't know what to say. just...how could she? "and..."

"soda, you don't have to, you know." i placed my hand on his, softly squeezing it.

"she's pregnant. i was going to marry her, but then she moved away to florida..." soda looked away from me. wait, if she was pregnant and she denied his marriage proposal...

"it wasn't yours..." soda smiled at me sadly.

"yeah...so she's gone now..." soda fell silent. i was quiet, too. i still didn't know what to say. sandy cheated on soda with some other guy, she betrayed soda's trust. i turned to him, surprised to see he was facing me with a smile. he still looked sad, though.

"soda?" i squeaked. he was closer now, i could hear the others shuffling in the house as they watched us. i didn't know what to do, so i stayed still. soda closed his eyes.

"i've never had anyone i could really talk to. everyone like's to talk to me, but i've never had anyone to talk to. i mean pony, he's young. he doesn't have as many problems yet. darry's too serious. and the others, it's just not something you'd discuss with your friends. if my mom and dad were still around, i might've been able to talk to them." his eyes were getting watery, and i feared that he would start crying. i mean, it's great that he could cry in front of me, but what would i even do if he cried?

"thanks for listenin' kaylyn. now, maybe we should go inside before they break down the door," he shifted away from me, pointing his thumb at the door. i saw a few curous onlookers, but they quickly backed away to the door while we stood up. i was about to open the door when soda grabbed my hand. i was surprised, and i was about to call out his name, but i was cut off when his lips softly brushed against mine. i froze in place, letting him kiss me. i didn't mind at all. in fact, it was all i could've imagined. i leaned forward, letting my free hand rest on his shoulder. the kiss was sweet, but too short for my liking.

he gave me a starry-eyed smile, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as we walked into the house. my dreams had been answered. but nothing good can ever last long when my mom's still alive. 


	10. Chapter 10

the party continued with two-bit cracking jokes and everyone laughing. darry came out of the kitchen with two large chocolate cakes, and placed them on the table before pulling away quickly. both cakes were nearly devoured in half a second. sodapop got me a piece, and pony got kim one. sodapop sat beside me, eating his cake as we talked. i guess my mind was still stuck on the kiss. i could only vaguely remember eating the cake while soda talked to me. amber remained by dally, not even saying a word to me about soda. normally, she would have. it just aggravated me more. two-bit left soon, he had a date with kathy or something. somehow i knew he wasn't going to stay.

i only stayed a little while longer, i was tired, i guess. it was getting late, too, and i had to go to work tomorrow. you know how todd is, always making me work on weekends, making it so that i don't have a social life. i had to leave at midnight, i needed at least eight hours of sleep. i said goodbye to darry and ponyboy, waved at steve and johnny, and didn't even bother to tell dally and amber. soda followed me outside.

"you're leavin' already?" i blushed, rubbing the back of my head while i thought of what to say.

"well, yeah." boy am i brilliant. "i mean, i have to go to work at like seven tomorrow. i have to get some sleep you know." soda smiled at me.

"ha, i guess. i have to go to work tomorrow, too, so i know how you feel. i doubt i'll get any sleep tonight."i giggled.

"i don't think ya will either." he laughed.

"well, i'll see you soon, right?" soda asked, his hand resting on my waist. i swear i didn't notice him get this close to me, emotionally and physically. at least people weren't watching us anymore.

"yeah, i'll visit the dx tomorrow, 'kay?" soda nodded.

"sounds good. bye." i wanted him to kiss me again, but we just hugged and then i left. it was funny, i didn't much care that i was walking all by myself to my house. alone. i made sure to hide behind some trees when walking along the road, but i wasn't a greaser or a soc, i don't know why i got jumped. i must've looked like some greaser that day, or maybe i was just a piece of eyecandy for those disgusting socs. i don't know.

"man, i need to stop talkin' to myself. it makes me seem crazy or something." it was unusually cold tonight, i had left soda's jacket back at his house, though i would've loved to keep it. i rubbed my arms in a poor attempt at keeping warm, which failed miserably. i was walking quickly with my head down, so i didn't get noticed, and i began to jog as my house came into view. i was on the step when a sudden feeling of nausea came over me. something smelled like...beer. was two-bit around? i glanced around my empty yard, not seeing anyone. no. it wasn't him, could it be a few drunk socs? i shivered, shaking my head and forcing the door open.

the smell increased tenfold. i gagged, covering my nose. it smelled like throw up and beer. it was disgusting. i needed to find the source or go freeze outside. nothing was in the living room, anything that could've smelled so bad was upstairs in the bathroom. i opened the kitchen door, taking a step in before gasping. there was multiple things lying on the ground. the table was flipped over, liquids from underneath the sink were open and leaking onto the floor, and utensils all over the place.

"why do you think you can run away from me?" i jumped, turning around and slipping on the floor. i slipped on the soap, causing me to slip back and crack my head against the floor. i winced in pain. everything was blurry now, but that voice now...it was hers. i could see the outline of a person hovering over me.

"kaylyn, kaylyn, kaylyn. you were always clumsy, weren't you?" i hand grabbed my arm, forcing me to sit up. the kitchen flashed out of sight and began spinning. i must've hit my head a lot harder than i had though. i rubbed the back of my head, whimpering as i ran my hand over a nasty bump. my hair was wet...please be soap. please be soap. i moved my hand to the front of my face, watching the red liquid drip onto my shirt. my hand twitched and i let out a cry of pain as someone smacked something else against my head. i went flying forward onto my stomach.

"you stupid little brat! do you know what your father did when he found out you were gone? he beat me. he beat me until i was just a pile of meat layin' on the ground! how dare you...! how dare you do that to me. i was in the hospital for months, your father's in jail now, he can't protect you like he couldn't protect your sister." my head pounded painfully. it hurt so much, i could feel blood sliding down my forehead. she attacked again, with a frying pan. a frying pan. she was really out to kill me. i ducked to avoid the blow, making my head spin some more. i had to get away from her.

it was the first time in my life i had ever really felt truly scared. god, please help me, i can't take this anymore. i could just die. i was crawling across the kitchen floor, away from her. the strong smell of booze was her. she had always smelt like that, i should ve known. it was why i always cautious. i didn't want her to get me, i wanted to be safe, but i never could be with her around.

she stomped angrily across the kitchen, the heel of her shoe crushing my hand. i screamed in pain, i screamed again as her foot hit my face. i was going to have so many bruises because of this. she lifted her foot from my hand, letting me breath for a second.

"you were always a piece of shit. i don't think you're even mine. i hope the doctor just mixed up my baby with you. it makes me feel better thinking that."

"that's all i have left to hope for-" i snapped. she stepped on my stomach, well, it was more like stomped. i coughed painfully, feeling my stomach lurch forward. oh god, it hurts so much. just kill me, just kill me. i don't want to live anymore, why can't you end this. i was crying now, i felt tears streak down my face as curled into a ball. kill me, kill me, kill me. i never wanted to die as much before this day. she leaned down close to me, softly stroking my hair.

"do you want to die, kaylyn, do you want me to kill you? slit your throat, shoot you? do you? well!" she kicked me, but this time, she nailed my throat. i was sent flying into the wall. i couldn't even cry anymore. all the feelings going through my aching head...i didn't have the will to live anymore. why couldn't this just end? i had to die. i wasn't meant to be happy. i wasn't allowed to be happy. god hates me, he doesn't want me to exist, i was a mistake that he has to get rid of. that's why this is happening to me. well, god, i accept. just kill me, i'll go quietly i swear, just don't torture me any longer.

"ha ha ha!" she was laughing to herself now. she was so proud she had taken down her daughter, her teenage daughter that never should've existed. i couldn't take this pain. my head felt like it was on fire now, i couldn't move my hand, and every time i took a breath my throat would throb in pain. it hurts so much. i need to go to a hospital. i couldn't take this. the sound of her walking towards me scared me even more. what else could she do that could make me suffer even more?

"ah, that scar. my proudest work yet. you know, you weren't just jumped because you're a pretty young thing, you were jumped because i paid them to do it. they're friends of mine. or were. they didn't finish the job at all." a cold blade was held against my neck. "i think i'll slit your throat and watch you blled to death. does it hurt to breath, honey? does it hurt to see that person who's supposed to love you slowly torture you? does it? and aren't you curious about how i even found you?" i couldn't move, i was scared and my body froze in pure terror.

"well, i have a few friends down here who told me they saw you. they saw you with a few greaser guys down at the movies. you're disgusting." she pressed the blade against my neck, laughing as it drew some blood. it was a shallow cut, not deep enough to make blood pour out. stop, mom, please stop. all i had ever wanted was her approval. i was scared of her, but i loved her. she was, after all, my mother. but i wasn't...i wasn't a good child. that's what she told me. i was horrible and i ruined her life.

"stop..." i choked out, going into a painful coughing fit. i looked at my hand, shaking at the new blood on my hand. coughing up blood...she must've hurt something inside me to. she could've stabbed me in the heart right then and i wouldn't have cared. i was close to crying again. there was only so much pain a person could take before they gave in.

"okay, i will. it'll be fun to watch you suffer more. i'll be back, but i won't tell you when. it'll ruin the surprise." she pulled the blade away from my neck, dropping it onto the floor before slipping out of the back door. i watched her leave. she left me a bloody mess, dieing in my own house. i couldn't feel anything anymore. i was numb to the pain now. the phone was above my head, and weakly i slapped it off the hook. i slipped against the wall after dialing the curtis' number. i fell against the wall, my head rolling as i tried to stay awake. what time was it anyway?

"hello?" a tired voice answered the phone. it sounded a lot like ponyboy.

"hey, ponyboy," i started cheerfully. i guess i was ignoring the pain, even though i could barely move. "can you get darry for me?" ponyboy said okay and went to get darry. the pain suddenly came back full force. i cried out in pain, letting tears slip down my cheeks. i couldn't hold on much longer. hurry up, darry, please hurry up.

"kaylyn, why're you calling so late?"

"darry..." i whimpered out weakly. "can you take me to the hospital, i'm not exactly in good shape to crawl there right now..." my body gave out, and with aloud thump my whole body slammed against the ground.

"kaylyn! kaylyn!" i could hear his voice calling out to me, but i couldn't move anymore. oh, sodapop, i love you so much. i smiled sadly, thinking of tonight's kiss again before letting my eyes close. i hope i never saw the light of day again, i wouldn't be able to take it. 


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up still in pain, everything was blurry. I know I was being rushed into the hospital in someone's arms, I just couldn't tell who.

"Hnn," I groaned, weakly turning my head. My head throbbed in protest. I shouldn't have moved at all. The person holding took great care to not push against any of my injuries. His arms weren't big and muscle like Darry's, so it wasn't him, but I couldn't make out his face. I felt a few tears slide onto my face. Whoever was holding me was crying...I got a clearer view of his face, and I tried to keep my eyes opened long enough to stare at him.

"Sodapop..." He looked down at me with tears in his yes. "I was never meant to exist, was I?" He shook his head.

"No, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me in this world. We're at the hospital now, you're going to be okay..." Sodapop whispered. I could see Ponyboy and Darry opening the doors to the Hospital for Soda. They both looked pale and panic-stricken.

"But it...hurts." I let out breath of air, gasping as a burning pain started in my chest. It hurt so much, I couldn't bare it. "I'm not going to survive, Sodapop...thank you for trying..." I smiled, turning my head and causing another nerve to strum painfully. Soda was still crying. I didn't like seeing anyone cry, especially not Sodapop. I felt my consciousness slip away again.

"Kaylyn..." His voice calling out my name echoed around my head for a long time.

Two doctors were pushing me on a gurney down a crowded hallway. I saw nurses and doctors standing around in the hallway, watching me and whispering to themselves. I was confused; I didn't know where I was right now. Everything was a blur. I just knew that I was in a lot of pain. The colors were bright against my eyes, making me wince and turn away. My hair was curled around my face, falling into my eyes. A nurse with long blonde hair removed my hair from over my eyes, very gently.

"Where am I?" I groaned out, a fire building up in my throat. It hurt so much to talk.

"Don't speak, honey, some considerable damage has been done to your throat and it'll help it heal faster if you're quiet, okay?" A nurse quietly soothed my frayed nerves with her sweet voice. I watched her for a second.

"Where's Soda?" I mumbled. I wasn't very good at listening to people. "Where's Sodapop, I have to see Soda..." My mind was focused on the brunette; I had to know where he was. Everything was coming back to me, slowly but surely. Sodapop was carrying me, holding me gently to his chest and crying over me. I was saying something to him...I couldn't remember what it was, my head began to hurt again. Ugh, it hurt so much. My head rolled to one side, I winced at the sudden shock in my neck. That hurt, too. What was going on?

"Two-Bit..." I groaned, "Where's Two-Bit?" The nurse shook her head.

"Hush, honey, hush..." She cooed again, softly stroking my hair. "You poor baby. What happened to you?" My eyes shifted around again as I tried to get a better view of my surroundings. Just doctors and patients, no Soda, Two-Bit, Darry or Ponyboy. My stomach churned unhappily at the unknown people whispering above me.

"Put her in that room...We have to wrap her up and stop her head from bleeding...see if she has a concussion...let her talk to some visitors if she is still awake...she should leave in around a week or two...we've gotta check for broken bones...go through the procedures like this..." I could only hear certain parts of the conversation; everything else was mashed together into some unknown sentence. I wanted to sleep badly; I let my eyes slide shut.

"Help me..." I whispered breathlessly.

"We will, honey, we will..."

"Come on, you gotta let us see her, damn it!" Two-Bit's voice...

"You better let us see her, or you'll be very happy that you're in the hospital right now..." Dally's voice...

"Goddamn it! Let me see her, now!" Amber's voice...

I weakly looked around, my mind spinning.

"Two-Bit..." I groaned out, pushing myself up. My one arm just about cracked under the pressure of me pushing on it, but I managed to sit up straight. The nurse turned in surprise, giving the three greasers a chance to push past her. The nurse huffed and left the room. Amber was by my side, looking me over carefully. Two-Bit was frowning, something you didn't see often. Dally just looked pissed off.

"Hey, Kaylyn, what the hell happened to you?" Two-Bit asked. I shook my head.

"She came back, Amber. She came into my house, and she...she..." I coughed, holding my throat. Amber shook her head.

"She did...she came back, and that means..."

"She said she's gonna come back. She's gonna kill me, I don't want to die, I can't die now. There's so many things I haven't done yet." Two-Bit sat beside me on the bed, touching my arm.

"You ain't gonna die, got it? We won't let that happen to you. We're all here now." Dally was pacing back and forth by the window, Two-Bit's switchblade in his hand. What was he so nervous about? I watched him pace back and forth.

"Amber, where's Soda?" She jumped, having been watching Dally, too, and she gave me a confused look. Two-Bit put his hands in his pockets.

"The police came last night. Since Soda was the first one to get to your house and carry you to the Hospital. They called him back to see if anything was missing from the crime scene. Heh, you'd never expect the police to trust a greaser, would ya?" I stayed still, my hands resting on my knees. I got them involved in something horrible; something like this wasn't....I turned my head away from my three friends. Was it m y fault that their lives were gonna be more difficult? Was it? I didn't want that on my conscious. And what now? I would never feel safe in my own home again, that's for sure. Where would I go? Would I sleep in the vacant lot with Johnny? Or maybe I could sleep with the Curtis'. Everywhere I thought of going only made me seem like more of a burden.

"Excuse me. You have a phone call, Miss." A nurse walked into he room, picking up the phone next to my bed and pressing a few numbers. She then handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked weakly. Who could be calling me?

"Hey, Kaylyn," My eyes widened, and I painfully threw my legs over the side of the bed as I used my good hand to press the phone closer to my ear.

"Soda, where are you?" Amber raised an eyebrow, standing up and going to stand beside Dally. Two-Bit's arms were crossed as he waited for me to talk again.

"I'm on my way to the Hospital. We had to stop and get Pony something to eat. Can't have him getting sick, can we?" Soda laughed weakly. He sounded so tired and worn down.

"No. But, you're gonna be here soon, right?" I murmured. I wanted to see him so badly. To see if he still had that sad look in his eyes from before. I subconsciously touched my head, wincing as I felt a bandage and a nasty bump. "Ow!" I shivered. That hurt like hell! She really put a beating on me...

"Kaylyn!" Soda exclaimed from the other side. I pulled my legs onto the bed again, tiredly leaning back. Everything hurt. Wait...I needed a mirror. What did I look like now? "Kaylyn, are you okay?" Amber was by my side again, a hand on my back as I went into a coughing fit. I had the sudden urge to throw up, but I hadn't eaten anything.

"I-I'm fine. Just come here as fast as you can." I coughed. It hurt to breath, but I had to see him again. Amber pushed me back down. Soda hung up, and Amber took the phone from my hand, placing it on the receiver.

"You have to relax now, okay? C'mon guys, she has to rest." Amber tugged on Dally's arm, and Two-Bit started for the door. He stopped short, though, turning around to face me.

"We won't let anything happen to you, Kaylyn. Right, Dal?" Dally twitched in annoyance.

"Che. Never heard of a mother who hated her child," He murmured sarcastically, pushing away from Amber and stomping out of the room. She worriedly followed after him. What did Dally mean? Was he talking from his own personal experience or maybe he was talking about Johnny. I couldn't think, my mind was a bit blurry and slow at the moment. I let out a soft sigh, leaning back against my pillow. My eyes shifted around the now empty room.

"So, Dad's in jail, huh?" I asked myself, shaking my head. It's no surprise, really. He had always been a law breaker, he gambled illegally, got into fights when he was drunk, all that things I criminal does. He had stolen money once or twice from his old job. His boss eventually caught on, and he was fired and told to pay back the thousands of dollars he owed them. He had already gambled it all away, so he didn't have any money left. He was then taken into custody by the police, where they questioned him about his job. Somehow, he had erased his history of ever working there, and he was let go since his boss had no proof against him. And even though he was such a horrible person, he loved me and Lise so much. He was a real dad, not the best, but very protective.

"Miss," A nurse opened the door. "You have another visitor, would you like to see her?" I froze. Her. No, she wouldn't come back now and try to kill me. No, no, no, no. I shook my head violently, gripping the bed sheets tightly.

"NO! Don't let her come near me, don't let her in this room. Tell me when Sodapop gets here, he's the only one I want to see." I snapped, pushing myself to the corner of the bed. She came back to kill me in the Hospital, of all places. She wanted to kill me, she wanted to make sure I suffered. No, no, no...

"But she's your mother, dear! You don't want to see your own flesh and blood?" The nurse pushed me down on the bed. I shook my head again, tears gathering at the corner of my eyes. I didn't want to see her ever again. I was nothing to her, and now she was nothing to me. But I couldn't let that stop me, I wasn't going to let her ruin my life anymore. She wouldn't ruin my life any more. I was going to grow up, become something important, marry a wonderful guy, and I would have a family of my own. I wanted a family that loved me as much as I loved them,

"She's the one that did this...call the cops..." I became light headed, the room began to spin and my forehead began to burn. She wasn't going to hurt me...Two-Bit promised. But they don't know what she looks like... What would happen if she attacked all of them, my friends? Would she hurt them as badly as she did me? I didn't want to think about it. My vision was blurry, but I could vaguely make out the nurse dialing the for the front desk. I hoped they would call the cops. I didn't want her to ruin my life anymore. She wouldn't ruin my life anymore.

"Just lay down. We'll make sure she doesn't leave and we'll call the cops for you. I tell you when he arrives, but for now we might have to guard your room." I nodded. That was for the best. Keep my room safe from her, that demon who's worse than Satan. I rested my hand on my head, shading my eyes from the bright light. My head was pounding again, and I looked down at my arm. It was wrapped up tightly.

"She broke my hand...what else did she do?" I tried to sit up, only getting a feeling of nausea and being forced to lay back down. I tried a second time, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. There should be a mirror in the bathroom; I could see what I looked like there. I slowly made my way across the room. Why was the bathroom so far away from the bed? I slipped inside, closing the door and locking it. The mirror was placed above the sink, where most mirrors are usually placed. I took a deep breath, looking into the mirror and letting out a gasp.

The sides of my face were a purplish-blue color, with some black mixed in. My eye was dark red, like I had been beaten by something badly. There was a cut on my eye, starting from the eyebrow and going down to my chin. That was probably going to leave another scar. My throat was a dark red color, with little dabs of blue and black. You could still see my scar beneath it though, the scar my mother caused. She hadn't only scarred me emotionally, she had scarred me physically. Why would parent ever do that to her child? Why? What had I done to deserve this? I was so confused, my head was pounding, my throat was sore, my eyes hurt...I fell onto the floor, letting my head slam against the ground. That was really going to help my head ache. Wait!

"Damn, it's bleeding again..." I gagged as the smell of blood wafted through my nose. Damn it! I hated feeling so useless and hurt. I just wanted to be a normal girl, one who shopped with her friends, flirted with a guy every now and then, argued with her parents, but knew they still loved her greatly. Why couldn't I be normal? I forced myself to stand up again, trying to not faint again. I unlocked it, nearly falling out as the door was pulled from my grip. I was falling again, and as I waited to hit the ground, my eyes squeezed shut. I fell into something soft and warm.

"Kaylyn..." I smiled, tilting my head down as I wrapped my arms around this person.

"Soda..." He pulled me up, carrying me bridal style to the bed. He gently lowered me onto the bed. "Soda..She's here, She came back to hurt me again." I let a tear slide down my face. My body suddenly felt weak and weary, my bones cracked as I tried to move my legs and arms. And when you bone cracks with a broken hand, it hurts like a son of a bitch. Soda pushed my hair back, his eyes looking into mine. He had the prettiest dark blue eyes I had ever seen...

"They police got her. You'll have to testify against her, you know." Sodapop murmured. I whimpered, shaking my head. I didn't want to go to court and have to send my own mother to jail. I couldn't do that. Wasn't seeing how badly I was beaten up enough proof for them? Or maybe I was just a greaser girl tha had no rights because I was poor. I couldn't tell what I was anymore. I didn't much care. Obviously those Socs who beat me up for my mom didn't care much about class, since my mom was obviously on the bottom of the food chain. Nobody cared about anyone, they just wanted to be on the top of the food chain. No one really cared about someone's social status, they cared about looks. Well, I don't want to grow up like that. I won't grow up like that, I swear I won't.

"I'm so tired..." I scooted over to one side of the bed, leaving enough room for him to lay down next to me. "Stay with me, please?" I must've looked as pathetic as I sounded, because Soda just chuckled. He rested beside me, resting an arm around my stomach. Surprisingly that's the only part of me that didn't hurt.

"I almost lost two people in one week," Soda murmured, turning his head to face me. I turned to look at him, looking at his beautiful smile. "I couldn't deal with that... If I lost Sandy an' you in the same week..." I moved my head to rest on his shoulder.

"But you didn't, and that's all that matters." He laughed. That was like music to my ears, his wonderful laugh. "Don't worry about me. I'm going to be okay. I may be horribly disfigured for the rest of my life, though." He shook his head, his other hand resting on my cheek. I watched him closely, watched his thumb draw circles on my cheek. My body began to relax more under his light touch.

"You will never be ugly to me, Kaylyn." I blushed at this. He could always find a way to make me smile, make me happy and feel better about myself. His opinion mattered so much, even though mine should be the most important. I had fallen in love with him over a time period of a month and a few weeks. Maybe he was the one for me. Maybe he was just a good actor, but I was happy that he put so much time into making me happier. It showed that in some little way, some small way, that he cared about me as a human being. And maybe with people like him around, the world would become a better place.


	12. Chapter 12

I was in heaven for a small time when Soda was laying beside me. A nurse had to come in and check up on me, and she informed me of the small scene my mother had made while the police were arresting her. It seems she thinks she did nothing wrong, and she had said there was no proof that she had hurt me at all. She blamed it on Darry and Soda, saying they were pesky greasers who looked like they could kill. I couldn't believe her. Darry would never hurt anyone unless provoked, and I was smarter than Steve, so I didn't mess with him. Soda, to me, could never hurt anyone, except maybe a few Socs in a rumble. I can't imagine him doing anything to harm me especially.

"Sir, I have to ask you to leave. You can wait in the waiting room if you wish, but the doctors would like to talk with her for a few moments." Sodapop nodded, quickly jumping from the bed.

"Sorry. I'll see you soon," He turned to me again, leaning down a placing a kiss on my forehead before leaving the room. I blushed, my fingers softly brushing over the spot where Soda kissed. He just kissed me. Well, it's the second time, but still! It was still shocking and very embarrassing. The nurse giggled to herself.

"My my, aren't you the lucky one? He's a real looker, and he's pretty sweet, too. I think he was the one who brought you in, right? Poor thing was out there forever in the waitin' room, I don't even think he was breathing. He was real worried." I smiled to myself. He really did care about me... Do not be a girl, Kaylyn, this is not the right time. I nodded, wincing as a pang of pain jolted through my head. A doctor walked into the room with a clipboard in her hand. She had on the same white doctor's coat as everyone else in this bland little hospital.

"Hello there, Miss Kaylyn, how have you been feeling?" She asked rather cheerfully, offering me a smile. I smiled back weakly. I might as well tell her the truth.

"I've been feeling really nauseous, and I've had this really bad headache for awhile, but that's it." I murmured softly, placing my hands in front of me.

The doctor and nurse peered down at me, talking amongst themselves. I nervously watched them, watched them talk about my body and how badly broken it was. Honestly, I was scared when I heard that. What was going to happen to me? Would I die? Do I need an operation that costs millions of dollars? What could possibly happen that could make my life any worse? I never should've said anything. I should've kept my mouth shut. The next thing that happened, I couldn't say I was honestly surprised, but I can tell you, my heart almost stopped right then.

"Sir, the police-" A young assistant that was from the front desk ran into the room frantically. "The woman is no longer in custody! She escaped somehow. They called us first to see if the young lady could give us any information." I silently stared at them, my eyes wide with fear.

Things could get a lot worse.


	13. Chapter 13

"She did it. She did it. NO!" I screamed loudly, thrashing in the bed and throwing the covers off of me. The nurse ran over to me, holding down my arms as the doctor picked up the phone. He was probably calling some other nurse. Tears slid down my cheeks as the clear picture of my mother standing over me with a knife, "NO GET AWAY, GET AWAY FROM ME!" I tried to wiggle out of her iron grip, but this nurse was a lot stronger than she appeared. The restraints on the bed wrapped around my arm, holding me tightly to the bed as I tried to move around. I had to leave, she knew where I was, I wasn't safe. Two men dressed in guard uniforms came in carrying a small needle. This made me panic more, but the nurse held down my arm as they pricked me with the needle. The door to the room was open slightly and I could see Soda glancing in sadly. My arm became numb, I stopped moving completely. Whatever that was, it was making me tired...My vision blurred for a few seconds, before once again, everything was black.

I didn't really dream that night, I couldn't faintly hear what sounded like Soda's and Dally's voice by my side, but I couldn't see anything. They must've injected me with some kind of drug, 'cause I didn't wake up for about two days. I was hooked up to some machine that was helping me breath, and was giving my body the nutrients I need. I had a 'negative reaction' to what they injected me with, and with my body the way it was, things weren't looking so good for me. It was boring, sitting in a hospital bed in pain and not being allowed to do anything. I was bored out of my mind. I know Soda, Steve, and Darry had to work, Amber, Kim, Ponyboy, and Two-Bit had school, Johnny and Dally didn't seem to like hospitals too much, especially not with all the cops swarming around. I was being questioned, I had to give them an accurate description of my mother, tell them about her in the past, and tell them of any locations that she could've ran off to. I suggested my house first, where they then told me I would have to find another place to stay for a while.

Apparently, it was still a crime scene after all. I guess they were still investigating. They finally got done about an hour later, they told me they would inform me if anything happened, but I doubted anything would happen very soon. One thing I knew about my mom was that she had some patience when hurting someone was involved. I was finally alone again, but I didn't feel like sleeping at all. I was asleep for two whole days! My legs felt number than usual, so I tried to stand up and walk around a bit. I paced around the room, humming to myself. If any walked in on me walking in circles they might think I'm slightly crazy, but honestly this place was driving me crazy. I couldn't stand it anymore. I was getting restless. I looked at an alarm clock that was in my room, nearly twitching as I looked at it. It was only one in the afternoon. I let out a frustrated growl, falling back onto the bed with a 'thump'. Yeah, that wasn't a very smart idea.

"Son of batch of cookies!" I grabbed my back, wincing and rolling over. Sadly, rolling over required flattening out my broken hand, which hurt like a bitch, too. "FUCK!" I was already in the damned hospital for getting beat up, I didn't need any more injuries. Ugh. Today wasn't a good day to be a clumsy person. "I need some beer. TWO-BIT WHERE ARE YOU?" I think that drug killed some brain cells, too, because I haven't really been able to think straight and I've been acting pretty annoying. I was turning into Two-Bit.

"Ya called, cupcake?" The door to my room flung open, showing a smug Two-Bit with Dally and Amber standing behind him. I was just about overjoyed to see them. I ran to Two-Bit, hugging him tightly. Boy it felt like I hadn't seen the kid in ages. He laughed, hugging, though for once, he was careful, and spun me around in the air. Well, maybe he wasn't that careful.

"Hey, we don't need her gettin' hurt anymore, got it? Put 'er down. And you should be in that bed." Dally snapped. That surprised all three of us, and slowly Two-Bit lowered me to the ground. "I need to talk to her alone." Amber glanced at Dally from the corner of her eye before turning to me and pushing me towards the bed.

"I don't know what he wants...Tell me what he says, 'kay?" Amber murmured. I nodded wordlessly. "C'mon you monkey, let 'em talk. We'll have time to bother her later." Amber walked out of the room, Two-Bit following her. Dally closed the door, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head. I sat up, watching him pace back and forth.

"You...you don't forgive her, do you?" Dally asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously. I watched him, thinking to myself for a second. Did I really forgive her. I...did. I forgave her completely. Maybe she was just drunk, maybe she thought I was someone else with the same name. I didn't know why, I was still afraid of her, but I didn't hate her. I was confused about what I felt towards her, it was more caution and fear then hatred. I could see Dally knew my answer by the way he growled angrily and smashed his hand against the wall. This made me jump slightly.

"Why? Why would you forgive someone like that? Someone who almost killed you? You an' Johnny are the same-" He punched the wall again. I just watched him quietly. Gallant...that's how I saw him as. He was the nicest person, hell I don't think he's even nice, but he's strong and smooth, kind of determined. Like a mean knight in shining armor. It was an easy trait to admire, his personality, however, wasn't. Maybe, personality-wise, I reminded him a bit of Johnny. I was quiet like 'im, I was shy in public when I wasn't around my friends, but otherwise I've never really seen a comparison between us. "Don't take this lightly. You've gotta learn how to fight, now. No matter what they say, they can't always be around you. She will get you alone eventually. You have to learn how to fight." I'd never thought I'd be hearing THAT from anyone. I mean, I had to learn how to fight? Where? Who would even teach me? Two-Bit was against it, he didn't want me to learn how to fight. It was about me being so innocent, or something. He knew full well I'm not innocent, but he said they had two different meanings when I was around. I didn't know what he really meant by that. I was simply middle class, I wasn't rich and having the good life, or poor and on the very bottom of the food chain. I've never struggled for people to pay attention to me, I've never had bad grades, or no food and water. I've never slept outside in the cold. I've never been anywhere besides my home and here. I've never seen anything, done anything. I didn't fight, I never had a reason to.

I didn't know how to fight. Once, this girl Pearla started a fight with me. I knew how to dodge, punch, and kick, and I thought that was all I needed. It wasn't. I mean, girls fighting could be damn vicious, but she bit and scratched like a cat on the prowl. She gave me a few scratches here and there, plenty of bruises on my arms and legs, and one helluva a headache. Amber got her back for me though. It was when I was the new girl in school, everyone was getting to know me, to see if they were my friends or not. Most of the girls weren't. I was more friends with the younger kids than the older ones. I found them less dramatic. But when I got beat up, Amber didn't seem to like her too much, so she beat Pearla up. We became friends after that, 'cause there was one thing I knew we had in common. We both hated that little greasy-

"Dally, maybe you should talk to Amber." I murmured. He just shook his head and started towards the door.

"I'll teach you how to fight." He stated. "Watch yourself until you know how to fight." Dally was sure a scary person when you came face-to-face with him. I guess his innocence had been taken away a long time ago. I thought to myself about how wrong that sounded before opening the door again and stepping into the hallway. Amber and Dally were still outside the door, talking quietly between each other while Two-Bit leaned against the wall boredly. It was a rare day when you saw ol' Two-Bit lookin' bored. Amber looked up at me for a second, but went right on back to Dally. Two-Bit had this look on his face that kinda said 'Finally'. I was once again pushed back into the room.

"So, what's been goin' on?" I asked curiously, sitting on my bed and swinging my legs. They were the only parts of my body that didn't hurt anymore.

"Well, besides the fact everyone's been crazy worried about you, everything's been pretty fine." Two-Bit replied. "They plan on lettin' you out later today. I couldn't believe it. You're still all bruised up and they're lettin' ya go."

"Well, they can't keep me much longer. I'm still wondering about where I'm supposed to live." I sighed. It had been on my mind all day. Where was I supposed to stay? Some hotel

"Why don't you live in the Curtis house? Or, more likely, Soda's bedroom." I turned red. Stupid perverted jerk. I huffed and turned way from him. He was still laughing at his own stupid little joke. I swear, sometimes I could just shoot him, but best friends are like that, right? Ah, I loved him like a brother, but seriously, he could get annoying. I didn't need to think about being in Sodapop's bedroom, on the bed, with him, alone...

"Don't forget naked!" Two-Bit laughed. My eyes widened.

"Screw you, Two-Bit!" I snapped.

"When?" That sarcastic, smartass bastard! I would've strangled him then and there if two people hadn't walked into the room. Steve and Soda stood in the doorway with bemused looks on their faces.

"Not doin' anything behind Soda's back, are ya Kaylyn?" I glared daggers at Steve, biting my lip as I bit back the impulse to say some not very pleasant words to him. Okay, I got it. Everyone knew about my crush on Soda. Did they all have to tease me unmercifully about it? Soda had to have gotten the clue by now. He wasn't dumb. Maybe he chose to ignore his annoying friends. Or maybe he felt that same way I did. I smiled brightly instead of reacting violently to Steve's comment.

"Hey, you guys! I was so bored without you here." I cheered to myself as Soda smiled at me.

"She is only talkin' to you Soda, ya know. Me an' Two-Bit ain't nothin' to 'er." Steve murmured, patting Soda's shoulder. Sodapop just laughed, showing off his beautiful smile.

"Shut up, both of you. When am I supposed to get out, anyways?" I grumbled, crossing my arms, annoyed. "You're all so annoying..."

"Well, they wanted us to come here and help you get out and move your clothes to the Curtis' house." I blunk twice, my heart skipping a beat as I looked up at them curiously.

"W-what?" I stuttered nervously, falling onto my bed. "L-living with the Curtis'?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, Darry doesn't mind!" Soda laughed cheerfully. "You needed somewhere to stay, don't you?" Two-Bit went into another fit of laughter, while I just kind of sat there, still in shock I guess. I was so very shocked and happy right now. I'm happy I'll get to stay, but wouldn't that put more strain on Darry? The poor guy has to take care of his two younger brothers and an injured girl, it's kind of increasing all the work he had to do.

"She won't be stayin' in the bedroom, will she? 'Cause from what I here from Amber, she's still a virgin!" I let out a scream of frustraion, launching at Two-Bit with killing intent. Why the hell would he bring up how unexperienced I was? THE BASTARD WAS GOING TO DIE. Two-Bit laughed and ran around the room, managing to avoid even though it was obvious he was drunk. How could he say that in front of them? They didn't have to know that? And AMBER. That big mouthed bigot. She was a virgin, too, so what was she telling Two-Bit for. Ugh. An arm wrapped around my waist, stopping me from chasing after Two-Bit. Soda had a firm grip of my waist, and I wasn't exactly in shape, so I couldn't push away from him. Now that you mention, he's as skinny as a stick, how is he so strong?

"Don't worry 'bout it, I'm sure Two-Bit's still a virgin, too." Not with Kathy as a girlfriend, I thought bitterly, still glaring at my laughing friend. No. He was no friend when Sodapop was around. He was enemy number one. And when I felt safe and cozy standing beside Sodapop, he would crack a joke about our age difference, or me being a virgin, and I would give chase. And fail miserably after that. But, hey, being stuck in Soda's arms isn't that bad. Two-Bit was still the enemy, and boy was I going to get him back. I should burn his Mickey Mouse shirt...Nah, that's be way too mean. I had to think of a way to get him back.

"Shh, look at the lovers..." Steve pushed a finger to his lips to signal us to be quiet, and we all quietly walked towards the door. Two-Bit made sure to keep his distance from me as we peeked into the hallway. A nurse was in the other room, gaping openly. We had to turn to the side to see what she was looking at. Amber was pressed against the wall by Dally, and it kinda looked like she was half-naked. They were, in literal terms, eating each others faces off. My God. I ducked back into the room to stop from being mentally scarred. DO NOT WANT. I didn't ever need to see that. Ever, In my entire life.

"Kaylyn wishes that were her and Sodapop." Twitch. Two...Bit...you will not live long. Trust me. I will end your life. I let out a frustrated scream, this one ear piercingly loud, which successfully broke Amber and Dally apart.

"I'm going to kill you!" Two-Bit was smart. He ran like the wind out the room, but I didn't break my legs, so I was after him in a second. "I'm checking out." I gasped out as I ran past the front desk, leaving a very confused nurse. I was too quick for her to respond though, and I was out the hospital after Two-Bit in a quick second. Well, it was one way to check out of the hospital, right? And I totally didn't look crazy running around in a white dress chasing a laughing greaser with a Mickey Mouse shirt on. Not at all. 


	14. Chapter 14

I was caught by Sodapop and delievered back to the Hospital. The doctors had to do one last check over before I was officially released. Two-Bit better stay as far away from me as humanely possible, because that boy wasn't gonna survive long if he came anywhere near me.

I sat on the hospital bed, my legs swinging childishly as I waited for the doctors to come back with my release forms. Sodapop and Steve were waiting with me, though I wish Steve would've left. I wanted to spend some time with Soda WITHOUT being teased. But fate was never on my side, was it? Steve was sitting next to me while Soda walked around the room, full of energy as usual. I thought his endless amount of energy was adorable, especially the way he acted up. I mean, you can't find that in a guy. All guys thought girls like the 'bad boy' like Dally, but I liked the sweet ones like Sodapop. Steve was getting antsy, too, but finally the doctors walked in. I must say, I was really nervous. What if something was wrong with me? What would happen? What if I became a mutated freak because of everything that happened?

"You'll be fine, but you'll have to wear that cast for about 6-8 weeks. I suggest one week of rest from work, don't use that hand, and otherwise the bruises will heal up and your hand will be fine." I smiled, nodding. Doctors were wrong sometimes, what if something really was wrong but they had to lie about it to protect their hospital's reputation. Soda and Steve broke me from my thoughts when they cheered loudly.

"Come on, Kaylyn, we've gotta through a party!" I shook my head, causing my hair to fall out of the loose ponytail I had put it in.

"I don't think so. You have any money there, pretty boy?" It was more directed at Steve than Soda, since Steve was the one who let out the exclamation. Seriously, he must've stood in front of the mirror for hours to get his hair to do all these complicated swirls. Jesus. When did I start paying attention to Steve? When did I start paying attention. Maybe being almost killed had made me pay more attention to everything around me. It made me appreciate life more.

"Come on, we've gotta get Kaylyn's clothes. We're gonna drop you off at home, okay?" Soda helped me up, his arm wrapping around my shoulders as we walked out of the hospital. Steve just kind of smirked from next to me, making me glare at him. Seriously, Sodapop was the touchy feely kind of person, wasn't he? Well, good, I liked that. I didn't need to fall in love with a jerk like those Socs or Steve. I kept my mouth shut, letting Soda guide me towards his house. It wasn't too far away, just enough to make my feet ache though. I'd never actually seen their house, only in the dark, but I must say it look cozy. The door was opened wide, but it didn't stop Steve from walking in and slamming it shut.

"Darry, we're home!" Sodapop called out, making me wince at the loudness of his voice. I just kind of looked around for a second. Where was I supposed to sleep? On the couch? That didn't sound too comfortable to me. Plus, didn't Johnny sleep on it when the weather was cold? Would I be taking away his warmth? I didn't like to think about it. That poor kid had enough to worry about. As we were walking here, Steve pointed out his house. Inside, you could clearly hear his parents agruing about being drunk or somethin'. I felt bad for Johnny, having to live in a house like that. It explained the bruise on his face, and the many scratches and other bruises he showed up with sometimes. I had this weird motherly instinct towards Johnny, he was so...innocent in a sense. I really wanted to help him, but I couldn't do anything about his parents. Every kid craves the love of someone...

"Hey, little man, keep your voice down, Pony's still sleepin'," Darry shushed the two boys. I looked up at the clock that was conviently placed in the kitchen. It was about 11 in the morning. Not exactly early on the sleeping scale, so I guess Ponyboy liked his sleep. Now that you mention it, I feel pretty tired, too. As if on cue, I yawned, but quickly covered my mouth in embarrassment. Soda laughed at me.

"A bit tired? Three days ain't enough?" Steve smirked haughtily from behind me. I swear, he was getting more obnoxious as the day went on. I was tired, so what? He didn't get tired ever!? God, what a jerk...Wait, why was my temper so quick today? I noticed my headache had come back full force. I wanted to lay down, but where? Maybe the couch was the best place. I staggered away from them, also noting that they both followed me like puppies, and collapsed onto the couch. My hand screamed in protest to this, throbbing painfully, but my head hurt the most.

"You okay, Kaylyn?" As if me grabbing my head and wincing in pain wasn't enough. I looked at Sodapop with a weak smile, draping my hand over my head. I looked over the house, my vision blinking in and out. Ugh. These stupid headaches could come on so quickly. Was there something wrong with me?

"Got any aspirin?" I asked groggily. I really wanted to sleep now. My eyes could hardly stay open. But when I was with Sodapop and Steve walking, I felt so...I dunno, so happy. I had so much energy when I was around them, I didn't even feel like I had bruises all over body, it was like my hand wasn't even broken. You can say it was like nothing was wrong. Soda rushed to the kitchen to get me some aspirin, while Steve remained by my side. He was quiet now, though, very un-Steve-like.

"He was real worried about you, you know. Didn't stop worrying about you the whole damn time you were in the hospital. He's already worried about you as it is. Don't make 'im worry anymore." I blunk twice, staring up at him. That wasn't like Steve either. He seemed like more of a selfish person, you know, but I guess he really was worried for his best buddy.

"Alright, I'll talk to him, then. Just leave the room." I didn't mean to sound so rude, but I wanted to talk to Sodapop alone for once. Everytime he was near me, someone was always around. It was like we were little kids. Well, we still were, but he was almost an adult, he didn't have to be constantly supervised. I wasn't a horny teenager, I might be 15, but I could take care of myself. I wouldn't do anything irresponsible. I think.

"Here," Soda came in the room with a bottle of aspirin and a glass full of water. I smiled, taking the bottle and pouring some pills into my hand. Steve had left the room like I had told him to. I handed the aspirin back to Soda, swallowing the pills and taking a drink of water. I would have to take few more of these tomorrow.

"Sodapop, can we talk for a second?" I wanted to go to sleep, badly now, but I kept thinking about what Steve said. Soda was really worried about me. The thougt made me smile. "Sit down." I tugged on his arm, smiling as he sat as close to me as he could. "A little bird told me that you couldn't stop worrying about me." He just blushed, rubbing his head in an embarrassed fashion.

"Well, yeah. We were all worried..." Soda replied, trailing off.

"You were different though. I can tell. Thank you." I leaned forward, softly squeezing him. He was so warm...I snuggled closer to him, his arms wrapping around me. It felt so nice to be so close to him. Soda was worried about me...I was never gonna forget that. Now that I thought about it, I really wanted to kiss him again. My lips twitched as I pulled away. Our eyes remained locked on one another. I felt this weird feeling start in my stomach again, it made me squirm uncomfortably. Soda was still smiling, but there was something weird about the look in his eyes.

I took the first move this time, leaning forward and brushing my lips against his. Soda took that as a good sign, I guess, and his hand softly brushed against my cheek, pulling me closer to him. It truly felt like being in heaven. I felt happy for once. Soda's other arm wrapped around my stomach, while my hand remained wrapped around his neck. I was waiting for someone to ruin the moment, like Ponyboy waking up, Darry walking in the room, anything.

Soda pulled away eventually, a smile still on his face. I had turned dark red, though. I wasn't used to the whole 'kissing the most gorgeous person the planet' thing yet. I was waiting for something awkward to happen, but it just felt good. I relaxed when he stood up and Steve walked in the room.

"C'mon, we've gotta go back to work. Still wanna get paid, right?" Steve asked. Soda nodded, standing up and stretching.

"Okay, let's go. Just sleep for a little, okay?" He smiled at me. I nodded.

"Right. I'll see ya later." I waved as the two guys walked out the door, leaving me sitting on the couch by myself. I looked into the kitchen, which I had a clear view of from my place on the couch. Darry was in there cleaning, it seems. Rustling from behind the couch made me turn around. Aw, will you look at that, Pony's up. So, now I had two people in the house. I felt relief flow through my body as I realized I wasn't alone in the house anymore. I snuggled into the couch now, happier and feeling safer. A few minutes later I felt a blanket be placed on my back. I finally had a family who cared about me. With that thought fresh in my mine, I dreamed. But this time, they weren't about Lise. They were about my new family.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up a few hours later, still slightly dazed. The blanket fell onto my lap as I sat up quickly. My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, before I groggily shook my head. I was still tired, but I swung my legs over the couch and stood up. I attempted to see what the clock said, but my vision was still blurry. I think it was around five in the morning. Damn. Sine when did I wake up this early? Or maybe it's still the day before. Or maybe it's been a few days...Ugh. I couldn't tell and all this thinking was making my head hurt again. I musta had a concussion or something, because my head was throbbing every time I tried to move. I decided it would be best if I just rested on the couch for a little while.

I leaned back, kicking off the blanket and putting my hand over my eyes. A few hours passed, the light began to filter in through the front door. It suddenly slammed open, making me jump in surprise. Two-Bit and Steve lumbered through the door, smiles on their faces.

"Heya, Kaylyn," Two-Bit smiled and walked over to me. "Looks like you're a bit out of commission, eh?"

"Ha ha." I rolled my eyes. I hadn't missed Two-Bit's sense of humor at all. Well, I don't think I did. Okay, maybe I did. Okay, I did! I missed his stupid, annoying laugh and his retarded jokes. I was so used to hearing them every day and night, whenever I was around him. Ever since I was put in the hospital, I hadn't heard him joke around as much. Especially not with Dally around. Dally was gonna teach me how to fight. Wouldn't that be interesting. But how? I was already injured as it was, getting into fights wouldn't help me any.

"Shut up, you guys, Pony's still sleepin'," Sodapop came out of the kitchen, dressed in his DX shirt. Steve smirked at me, while I glared back at him., So what if I stared at Soda a little bit? Everyone knew I liked him. "How're you doin', Kaylyn?" Soda sat next to me, extremely close to me, which made my heart lurch in my chest. I could feel the butterflies begin to build up.

"I'm fine. Is Ponyboy sick?" I asked. He had been sleeping since yesterday, I dunno if he woke up to eat or not. Soda nodded his head.

"Yeah, we think so. He's not goin' to school today. We need somebody to watch him, but Two-Bit's has to go to school. Me an' Darry are thinkin' about staying home today-"

"What am I, chopped liver? I can take care of 'im!" I huffed up, puffing out my cheeks and crossing my arms. I felt fine this morning, the headache had gone away completely. I felt like I could run a mile! Was he saying he didn't trust me with Ponyboy, all alone? Or maybe Darry didn't trust me. All I knew was that both of them had to go to work so they could eat and have a house.

"We couldn't ask you to do that. You're still sick yourself, y'know-" Soda tried to get out a full sentence, but again I interrupted.

"I ain't sick! Slightly injured, but not sick! I can take care of Ponyboy for today! I ain't just gonna keel over!" Everything was silent after that. My glare remained on Sodapop, who was looking more guilty by the second. I hated seeing him like that, but I wasn't going to give in. I was fine, and I can take care of Ponyboy.

"I think she can do it, just let her for one day. Pony can take care of himself, too, Soda." Two-Bit stared at me. He must've felt Sodapop's guilt, 'cause he was kind of giving me that look that said 'Don't ever say that again.' Steve was kinda glaring at me, too. Sodapop was probably gonna be upset all day because of what I said...But wait! I didn't say anything mean towards him! All I said was I wouldn't keel over if they left...

_i'He was real worried about you, Didn't stop worrying about you the whole damn time you were in the hospital. ' /i_

Steve's words echoed in my head for a second. He was worried about me the whole time I was in the Hospital. There had been a big chance I could've died from all my wounds. Damn it! Why was I so good at saying the wrong things?

"Soda, I didn't-"

"Don't worry. I'll tell Darry you'll watch Ponyboy for us." Soda smiled, but I could just tell it was fake. He was thinking about what happened to me, he was replaying the whole scene in his head now. I could tell he was. The look of sadness and pain, the kind that someone shows when they lose someone close, was obvious in his eyes. I began to feel guilty. Soda stood up, waling off into the kitchen.

"Kaylyn-" Steve growled, but I held up my hand.

"I know, okay?" I snapped. "I was an idiot, and I said the wrong thing at the wrong time. I'm sorry, okay? But I was just mad. You people are acting like I did die and I came back. Like I was on the edge of life and death, I was choosing. Like I was on the thin line of-"

"You were!" Steve shouted back. I recoiled, backing away from the now infuriated Steve. "You did die! You stopped breathing for fifteen whole minutes, and that was the worst fifteen minutes of Soda's life! He was crying over you. The doctors came back and told us they had got you breathing again, but Soda was still crying. He almost lost you and Sandy, Kaylyn! Do you know what that can do to a guy? If you had given up for even a split second, Soda wouldn't ever be happy again. We can all tell he wouldn't. That's why he stayed by your side." I had never heard Steve talk so passionately about something, and honestly never wanted to hear him talk like that again.

"He did...He was with me the whole time? Goddamn it!" Nobody could tell me anything anymore. I felt so mad at Steve, but now I felt mad at myself. How could I say that to him? How insensitive could I be? Very, apparently. I didn't need to feel Steve's glare, so I stood up and walked after Sodapop. He really cared about me...

"S-Soda?" I murmured nervously, opening the door to his and Pony's room. He didn't turned around, he remained standing over Ponyboy.

"You'll be okay, Pony, don't worry. Kaylyn's gonna watch you for us, 'kay? Ask her for anything." Pony's eyes opened, and I knew he had seen me. I put a finger over my mouth, to which he just blinked his eyes at. I guess that meant 'I'll keep quiet.'

"Why're you crying, Soda?" Ponyboy asked in a groggy voice. Man, he really was sick. Pony's cheeks were flushed red. Soda shook his head.

"I ain't cryin', Ponyboy."

"Yeah, you are. I can feel it. Are you worried about Kaylyn?" I bit my bottom lip, staring at the back of Soda's head as I waited for him to reply.

"Naw. S-she's just a bit mad at me right now..." Soda let out a small sigh, but tried to cover it with a laugh. We both knew better than that.

"She ain't mad at you. Kaylyn could never be mad at you..." I flushed. Ponyboy...how much did he know about me an' Soda's relationship? Was there even a relationship there? I couldn't tell now. He kissed me...twice. He kissed me, an' I kissed him. We both kissed back. Does that me he has feelings for me, or is he just playing me for a fool? No. It wasn't in Soda's personality to do something as bad as that. I felt a bit sick at the moment, kind of guilty, too.

"Kaylyn?" I jumped up, turning in surprise to face the oldest Curtis brother. "Is Soda in there? Tell him we have to leave now." Darry turned away from me, walking away from the door. I sure hoped he didn't find that weird of me, leaning against the door and spying on Pony and Soda.

"Sodapop!" I opened the door, this time I had confidence. "Darry said it's time to go." He nodded, leaning down and hugging Ponyboy before he walked over to me.

"Just relax, Pony, okay?" Ponyboy nodded. Sodapop tried to walk past me after that, but I wasn't going to let him get away that easily. I closed the door to the room. I grabbed Soda's sleeve, successfully making him stop. He wouldn't face me though. I wasn't going to let go until he said something to me. I didn't know what to do, now, I had had a plan awhile ago, but now I just don't know. I tugged back his sleeve, forcing to turn him around and face me. Soda glanced at me, my brown eyes stared into his deep blue ones.

"You never left my side." I murmured. "You stayed with me the whole time." He looked at me, sadness...I hated seeing him like that. I hated when people were sad, but when it was Sodapop, it made it so much worse. I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him tightly to my chest. I didn't care if he didn't hug back. I loved him. I was going to show him I cared, no matter what happened. No matter how stupid I was, I would always care about him. I think he got the clue, because he wrapped one arm around my waist and buried his face in my neck.

"Sometimes you love something so much that it hurts to leave it, but you just have to. Sometimes it hurts too much to hold on to that thing you love. And sometimes you let go of what you love because it hurts, but then just sometimes... you get it back and live happily ever after." He whispered. "I didn't wanna lose you, so I was going to stay with you until you got better. Then you stopped breathing...and everything went downhill...I couldn't sleep or eat until they were postive you were gonna live. If you died...I dunno what would've happened to me." Soda let out a shaky breath, his head never leaving my shoulder. Oh, Sodapop. You're so much more than I deserve...

"Oh, Soda..." I don't know why, but a few tears slipped down my cheek. I'd never felt this way before. Sodapop was so much more than just some guy. He's sweet and loving, caring and just wonderful. He was gorgeous guy who loved me. I didn't deserve him. I didn't deserve to be happy.

"Kaylyn..." Soda had pulled away, his hand resting on my cheek. I continued to cry, whimpering softly so the others didn't hear me. Why, why, why? I didn't want to be in love. It was such a wonderful, magical feeling, but with it came pain. We weren't even going out, it was just mindless flirting. Him staying by my side could've just been brotherly love. But he kissed me, he said he cared about me. I felt so upset and confused. "Don't cry." I shook my head, a smile coming onto my face.

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to know you!" I pulled away from his touch, trying to wipe my eyes. I knew they were gonna be red and teary, so they would be able to tell I was crying. Maybe I should just stay back with Ponyboy...

"Hush. I have to go, but I'll be back soon, okay?" Soda softly brushed back my hair, pressing his lips to my forehead before leaving me standing in the hallway, surprised. He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not...I smiled happily to myself.

"He loves me."


	16. Chapter 16

So, as soon as they left, I went straight to Ponyboy's room. Just as I thought, Pony was sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. I walked over to him, sitting next to him a placing my hand on his forehead. He was burning up. I guess I should've known that from his red cheeks.

"You an' Soda aren't fighting, are ya?" Aw, he was worried. It made me feel kind of, well, weird. I mean, he was asking if me an' Soda were mad at each other. He did stand up for me earlier, when Soda was upset, though.

"No. It was just a misunderstanding. Don't worry." I murmured, softly stroking his hair. He let out a small pant, coughing a few times before wincing in pain. "You got yourself pretty sick, huh? Maybe you could use a cold washrag." I continued to brush his hair. Ponyboy let out another sigh, leaning on my shoulder. He must've felt like complete crap. Poor kid. "Here, let me go get you some aspirin and a washrag." He nodded his head. I stood up, leaving him alone and softly closer the door behind me.

Washrags...washrags...where could they be? I looked around the kitchen, finding the washrag. I've walked over to the sink, ready to soak it with cold water, when a piece of paper caught my eye. I dropped the washrag, walking over to it curiously. It was in an envelope, still sealed. Huh. What's this? I opened the envelope.

i'Dear Sandy...'/i

My heart stopped, tears gathered at the corner of my eyes. Oh no, this was going to make me cry so much. I just knew it. But I had to read it, my curiousity got the better. Please...don't cry yet, Kaylyn, you don't even know what's in it.

i Dear Sandy,

We've been together for a long time. We've had so many good memories, but we've had bad ones, too. I thought these would've made us closer, but I guess it didn't. I love you Sandy. More than I ever thought. You were a wonderful girl, one who made happy. You can't find many girls like you. I thought I didn't deserve you, but then you tell me that you've been cheating on me.

It opened my eyes. I've realized that we never really connected. You thought that, too, right? I know you did. I loved you, Sandy. I would marry you, even if that baby wasn't mine. But you didn't like that, did you? I'll want to take your advice, but not because you told me to. I'll move on. Our memories will last forever, Sandy, but that's what they'll be to us. Just memories.

Love,

Sodapop Curtis/i

I stared at the letter for a few more seconds before throwing it down on the table. A few tears threatened to fall, but I refused to cry. I wasn't going to cry. Soda loved Sandy so much, he would never love me like he did her. I wasn't Sandy, I never would be. He didn't love me. He didn't love me. I wet the rag, squeezing it out so it didn't drip. With the washrag in one hand, I filled a glass with water and grabbed a bottle of aspirin, somehow balancing all of that and opening the door to Pony's room. Ponyboy was one of those oversensitive boys, he knew I was upset when I walked in the room.

"Kaylyn..." Ponyboy coughed out weakly. I shushed him, softly placing the washrag on his head. Soda didn't love me like he loved Sandy..Damn it! Go away, stupid thoughts, leave me alone. I handed him the bottle of aspirin, waiting for him to take out a few pills before handing him the water. He swallowed it, placing the bottle of aspirin and glass on the table.

"There, now lay down and rest for a bit." I tried to push him down, but he refused to.

"You saw the letter didn't you?" Ponyboy asked. Could people just read me like an open book? A tear fell down my cheek. "He loves you, you know."

"Don't worry about it Ponyboy, if he doesn't love me as much as I love him, it's fine. It's the way life is." I smiled at him, softly pushing him back to make him lay down.

"He never talked about Sandy as much as he talks about you. I don't think him an' Sandy were ever really happy together." Ponyboy coughed, "Their personalities were completely different. I think you an' him make a better couple. I like you more..." I laughed through all the pain I was feeling.

"Thanks, Ponyboy. Now, relax, okay?" He nodded his head, finally laying down and falling asleep. I stayed next to him until he finally fell asleep, I didn't have anything better to do. Pony really looked like Sodapop...I smiled, standing up and gently closing the door behind me.

I just kinda lazed around all day. Ponyboy was out like a light the whole time. I just watched some Mickey Mouse, and fell asleep for awhile. I was so bored. There wasn't anything to do...

"Kaylyn, Ponyboy, we're home!" Sodapop came bursting through the door with Darry behind him. The letter came back to me, and suddenly my heart ached. Sandy...you're so lucky. Why'd you throw it all away? Why would you so stupidly throw away someone as perfect as Sodapop? Why, why, why? Why did you have to take his heart with you? He couldn't love anyone else, him and Sandy were just...

I guess they both sensed something was wrong, because they both walked past me into the kitchen. Wait! I didn't close back up the letter. Damn it! This wasn't the best time to be a forgetful girl!

"I'm leaving!" I stood up suddenly, my eyes were tearing up again. I ran from the house, not giving them any chance to say something to me. I was so upset. He would never love me. I didn't want to think about that, I hated when i thought that way, but what else could I think? That letter was for Sandy, it told her about how much he loved her. How much she meant to him...I stopped running after awhile, stopping near the park. The sky was growing darker by the second, but I didn't care. I began to run again, I didn't want to be here. not here, of all places where couples hung around.

"Why me? I don't want to feel like this. It's too much." I didn't notice where I was running to, until I saw the yellow police tape. My house...I climbed over the tape, walking through the front door, which was unlocked. I looked around. Nothing had changed, but I guess it was a crime scene, after all. I had this weird feeling in my stomach. I dunno what it was. I walked upstairs, walking towards my bedroom. I opened the door.

My clothes were scattered all over the floor, my bedsheets were torn and my pillows completely split open. I almost cried again. My room, my house. She came in and destroyed everything. How could she? I turned away, rushing back down the stairs. Lise's picture still hung on the wall, untouched. My fingers brushed against it, before I pulled it off the wall and to my chest. The Fuzz didn't need this. I walked back up the stairs, to my room again. I walked over to the bed, running a hand over the destroyed blankets. I sat on the bed, laying down and holding Lise's picture close to my chest.

"Oh, Lise, I love you so much. If you were here with me, you would tell me about how much Soda loved me. You would insist on it. But I wouldn't believe you, then we'd argue and you'd somehow convince me. I would be so much more confident if you were still here, with me. Why did this have to happen? Why? Why does this happen to me?" I cried softly, not making a sound incase anybody came by the house. I heard footsteps from downstairs, but I didn't want to move.

I turned over in my bed, closing my eyes and staring out the window. The moon was sure beautiful tonight. I just stared at it, listening to the footsteps get closer. The moon was shinig brightly tonight. It was so pretty, hypnotizing, even. The door to my room opened. I wanted to lay like this forever, staring at the moon for all eternity. A hand was on my shoulder. The darkened sky relied on the moon to give it light, to show it where all the stars were. To help it light the world below. Someone got into bed beside me, laying next to me, but saying nothing.

"Why do things have to be so hard?" I sobbed, pulling the picture close to my chest.

"They don't have to be." Soda pulled me around to face him, and for a second I just stared. His face was just perfect in the moonlight. His deep blue eyes stared into my dark brown. He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not...

"Soda, do you still love her?"

"Not as much as I love you." So he finally says it. He says he loves me. He thinks he loves me. I'm just a replacement for Sandy. I wasn't anything to him anymore. I wasn't. Why was this so hard to accept?

i'He talks about you all time... he loves you more than he loves Sandy...I love you...'/i

"I love you, too, Sodapop." I snuggled closer to his chest. I would never be Sandy. I would never be like Sandy, or look like Sandy. I would always be me. But maybe there was a small chance something was missing from Soda's relationship with Sandy. I hoped I would be everything he needed. I wanted to be everything he needed. No matter what though, I wasn't going to change. I would be me, no matter what.

Soda held me close to him, never letting his grip on my waist weaken. We fell asleep on my bed, still holding each other. We were both smiling though...

bHe loves me.../b


	17. Chapter 17

Light filtered through the open window in my room, successfully stirring me from my sleep. I was still dazed; I didn't know where I was until I heard Soda let out a heavy sigh from underneath me. I looked down at him, surprised. He was so good-looking when he slept. I somehow manage to wiggle out of his grip.

"Soda, get up. We can't get caught here." I pushed on his chest, wiggling him. Soda swatted away my hand.

"Mmmm, Kaylyn, don't..." Soda moaned. That was very sexy. And I wasn't even kidding. The way he moaned my name...it drove me absolutely crazy. I had only heard it once, but it was just that...interesting.

"W-wake up..." I shivered. Soda's eyes opened, blinking a few times before he sat up and stretched. Boy, he was just gorgeous. He wasn't like those people who were real ugly in the morning. He woke up gorgeous, he went to sleep gorgeous. He smiled at me.

"Mornin'." There was an awkward silence. Everything that had happened yesterday felt like it had happened weeks ago, but it still felt like it happened. We both had to be honest about the letter; I did see it and knew I did. I had to know why. I wanted to know, I had to know, why did he write that letter? What was Sandy's advice? Simply to move on? Get over her? Why would she say something like that to anyone? I felt so confused and hurt, I wanted to be filled in on what's happening.

"The letter..." Soda's eyes narrowed. I guess he didn't want to talk about it, because he turned away from me and refused to look me in the eye. "Please. You can't make me suffer like this anymore! I can't stand it! Tell me, please, are you still in love with Sandy?" I was afraid of what the answer might be, but I had to know. Now. I felt real pathetic. Just tell me....

"I don't, I swear I don't! Not as much as I love you." Soda grabbed me, pulling me to his chest. "Why did you run away last night? We could've talked it out at home."

"No. I would've died from embarrassment. I just...broke down. I couldn't do that..."

"So running away and making us worried is better?"

"Well, what could I do!?" I shouted. "I didn't know what I was doing, okay? I love you so much, and learning that you're still in love Sandy...I didn't know what was happening." I began to tear up again. It wasn't my fault...it wasn't. I didn't know they cared so much! I just seemed to be hurtin' Sodapop again and again with everything I said.

"C'mon, Kaylyn, you know we all care about you. You'd had us all worried sick when you were in the hospital. You just won't let any of us take care of you! We wanna help, you're like family."

"Am I replacement?" I asked quietly, ducking my head down to avoid his gaze. I could still see his face though, his confused and disbelieving face.

"W-What?" He stuttered, those beautiful blue eyes of his growing wide with surprise. I felt so much pain right then.

"Am. I. Sandy's. Replacement?" Soda shook his head.

"You're crazy. Come on, we've gotta get you home." I pushed him away.

"No. Answer me! Am I her replacement?"

"No, okay? You and Sandy are complete opposites, okay? You and her are completely different. Everything you do is different. Things were different for me an' Sandy, things were easier but they weren't as...we just didn't...love each other as much as we both thought." Soda's voice quieted to a gentle whisper. What does he mean? sandy would rant about how Soda would do all these sweet things for her, how he was the perfect man. "She didn't love me. I didn't really love her. It was just a crush."

"Then what about me? Am I just some crush that you can throw away?"

"No! Why do things have to be so difficult..." Soda sat on the bed again, placing his elbows on his knees as he buried his head in his hands. Oh, Sodapop, I love you. I love you more than anything. I wanna be the girl you give your jacket to, the girl you wanna see every day, the girl you cuddle up to every night, the one girl you truly love more than anything.

"Things between us aren't gonna be okay, are they?" I asked in a strained voice. How were things gonna be between us? Would it ever work out? I just wanted to be happy. "I just want to be happy..." I crawled over to him, laying my head on his back. We quietly comforted one another, him softly touching my hand and me just hugging him. I dunno how long we just sat there, but I know it was the best time of my life.

We left a few hours later. The sun was high in the sky, glowing brightly and burning my skin. I've never tanned too well. I didn't much like the sun.

"Didn't you have work today?" I asked, tucking my hands into my pockets. Soda looked up at the sky, shaking his head.

"Naw, Steve's gonna take over for me today. He owed me one."

"Well, we've already said we loved each other, maybe now is a good time for a ...date?" I didn't know why I was so nervous. He had already said twice that he loved me. Why was I scared about asking him on a date? It was probably because we hadn't ever really, officially 'been together'. Soda smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Sure. It's a date." Now, the date wasn't very interesting. Well, it wouldn't be interesting to you. For me, I was happy. I finally got to hear Sodapop talk about himself, about his family, though I already knew a lot about them, and what he wanted to do in the future. He talked more about it, how he wanted to have a beautiful daughter and a wife that loved him. Soda was a good guy, he deserves a good woman to be by his side. But is that woman me? Our date was done after about an hour or two. We were intercepted by Dally. Boy, was that interestin'. He wanted to train me today. Soda didn't agree with it, he had the same view as Two-Bit, but he wanted me to be safe. He musta realized by now that none of them could be around me constantly.

The training session wasn't like anything I had ever experienced before. I used so much energy in one day. Dally introduced me to a person named James, who was an expert at training people to fight. He taught me the rest of the day. He said first, he would train my legs, since my hand was still broken. Now, that was exciting. I actually had to block everything he threw at me, and he doesn't kick softly. I had bruises up and down my legs by the end of the day, but I had also learned to dodge, and learned how to visualize where the person was going to punch or hit. I also learned James doesn't go easy on already injured people. He taught me something about watching their hip movement to see where their legs or arms were gonna go. It was actually pretty useful, something I wouldn't forget soon. I was well on my way of learnin' how to fight.

"Kaylyn!" Was the first thing outta Soda's mouth as I walked through the door. I had been given a change of clothes by Dally, a cut pair of sweatpants that hung a little below my knee, some dirty converses, and a plain white, sleveless shirt. You could see the bruises and cuts on my arms were healing up, but some new bruises appeared on my legs. Soda wasn't too happy about that, and neither was Darry. He had said something about 'girls shouldn't be forced to learn how to fight.' I don't think he was too amused with the fact I had some new bruises all over me. I was kinda, happy, though. They really cared about me. It was like the family I never had.

I was sore all over, though. I had to go back to the Lot for some more training tomorrow, too. Dally's friend had to leave town tomorrow, so that would be my lasy day. It was probably gonna be the most painful, I could feel it in my aching legs.

Ponyboy was feeling a lot better today, in fact, he even went to school. Darry thanked me for taking care of him, he even tried to give me some money. I couldn't believe it! He was offering me a home to live in, and he was trying to pay me money. I turned it down, he seemed confused at first, but I explained it to him, well, I told him straight out. Darry wasn't like those normal muscleheads, he had some brains in his head. Enough so that he should've gone to college. I could see why he didn't though, but I hoped he'd save up all the money he needs to go to college when Soda an' Pony are old enough to live on their own.

I was layin' on the couch at around nine at night. it was the first time I had rested today. I helped Ponyboy cook dinner, then I helped Soda do dishes, I helped Darry fold and put away clothes, and I never rested once. The house was finally quieting down, Darry had gone to sleep for the night, and so had Pony. Soda was still awake though, he was in his room doin' something, but I can hear him shuffling about back there. He could never really keep still, could he?

"Heya, Kaylyn." I had been waiting for him to join me on the couch for quite awhile. I mean, its been a whole hour since we last got to even see each other. I dunno about our relationship, whether I'm his new girlfriend or not, but I wasn't going to ask. I wasn't going to complain either. I was happy that he even spent time on me.

"Haven't seen you in a long time." I laughed. He dipped down, placing a light kiss on my lips before sitting next to me. I blushed. I still wasn't used to the whole kissing me whenever he felt like it, thing. He kissed me on the lips in front of Darry! I felt embarrassed, but not because it was Soda kissing me, it was because Darry didn't look surprised at all by it! Like he knew me an' Soda were already a couple. Gosh, did everyone know?

"I'm tired..." Soda smiled, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Then go to sleep." I played around with his hair for a second, resting my head on his. I could hear his breathing over the T.V. He was blowing on my neck, now, making me shiver in delight. That felt real good. It made me paranoid though. What if Darry or Pony came outta their rooms for some reason? We would be caught doing...um, doing whatever you call this.

"But I don't feel like it," He groaned, his arms wrapping around my stomach as his lips glided against my neck. I shivered. Now that was something he hadn't before.

"D-don't do that..." I shivered, as he kissed my neck again. It kinda made me giggle, too. That tickled. He did it again, this time though, he softly sucked on one spot. I bit my lip, which didn't stop me from making a low moan, and squirming against him. I tilted my neck to the side more, giving him more room I guess. He chuckled, kissing up my neck, to my cheek, and finally landing on my lips. Next thing I knew, I was being pushed down by Sodapop.

Now, that was the best night of my life.


	18. Chapter 18

I was woken up by Two-Bit's laughter. I knew that wasn't a good sign. I jumped up, forgetting I was on the couch and successfully falling to the floor. Soda bolted up from the couch where he had been sleeping. Ow. Note to self: The floor is not soft. I sat up, rubbing my aching elbows before glaring up at Two-Bit.

"Damn it..." I rubbed my butt, tiredly standing up. "What the hell are you doing, laughing so early?"

"Well, seeing you like that, just makes me think something popped!" I stopped, raising an eyebrow as I thought to myself. Something popped? What was he-

"Two-bit, you pervert, get out!" I jumped up, ready to strangle him. Again, he started with me, and again, I would hurt him badly. This time, he wasn't in a hospital, so I wasn't so positive he'd survive this time around.

"Hahaha!" He laughed wildly, darting into the kitchen as I chased him. Soda remained on the couch, rubbing his head tiredly. "Come on, cupcake. I was kidding!"

"I. Don't. Care." I was about to leap over the couch to attack Two-Bit, but Soda's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me down to his level. I let out an annoyed grumble. Soda chuckled, planting as small kiss on my forehead.

"C'mon, you know he likes it when you chase after him. Ignore 'im and he won't." Soda put a hand over his face, tiredly. I smiled, sitting down and crossing my arms. Good. Two-Bit grinned widely as he sat in front of me. Why would he do that? Did he think he was safe because Soda told me to calm down? Oh no, he wasn't. Like Dally, said they all couldn't be around forever. I was ready to show off some new moves when Pony walked into the room and sat next to Two-Bit. Couldn't be violent in front of the kid. You win for now, Two-Bit. For now.

"What's happenin' today?" Pony asked. "Is anythin' goin' on?" I looked at Soda curiously.

"Is there?" I asked after there was no reply. Don't tell me he fell asleep. "Soda?" He sighed, shaking his head.

"Not that I know of. I gotta go to work." Soda stood up, stretching his arms. "Now where did I put my DX shirt?" Soda walked off to his room to look for his uniform, leaving me on the couch bored. Well, doesn't this sound like an exciting day. I let out a groan and fell back on the couch.

"Ponyboy, wanna go to the movies or something?" I asked.

"Sure, there ain't nothin' else to do."

"I'm so glad I'm your last resort." I mumbled.

"I-I didn't mean it that way." Ponyboy stuttered out. I smiled at him. Looks like I knew how to embarrass him now. How cute. Two-Bit laughed from his place on the floor. He knew I knew what Pony really meant.

"I guess I'm coming, too." Two-Bit stood up, smirking. I nodded my head. Darry came out of his room, dressed and ready for work for today. I smiled at him.

"All ready for work, Darry?" I asked with a smile. He just kind of looked at me, gave me a real small smile, than began to walk out the door.

"Let's go little man!" Darry called back. Soda came rushing out of his room, Steve following him. He walked over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing me lightly. I leaned into his arm, sighing as he pulled away and looked at me.

"See ya later, Kaylyn." Soda whispered. I suddenly felt really giddy and girly, but that feeling disappeared as soon as he left. I could tell Ponyboy and half-a-brain were watching me, but I didn't care. Maybe I could go down to the DX today, later. Or now, and hang out the whole time. Oh, wait. I'm going with Pony to the movies. Well, maybe later. My mind was stuck on Sodapop...I sighed happily.

"Wow, Kaylyn, don't hold back or anythin'," I turned to glare hard at Two-Bit, who was guzzling down a beer while he sat next to Pony. "Man, you're real suttle, aren't ya? Not just you, either, Sodapop seemed pretty into it, too."

"He's the one that kissed me, dumbass." I covered my mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Ponyboy just shook his head.

"You hear worse when you hang around Dally."

"I can tell. Anyway, do you guys wanna go to the movies or not?" I asked, stuffing my hands in my pockets. Now that I thought of it, I hadn't changed clothes in a long time. Where did Soda even put my clothes?

"Yeah, it sounds good." Ponyboy murmured. Two-Bit just nodded his head.

"I don't see why not." I nodded at both of them.

"Okay, let me get dressed, first." I decided maybe it could be in Soda and Pony's room. The boys nodded their head. I walked into the back room, spotting my bag of clothes and walking over to them. I dug around for a bit, noting that all my clothes were wrinkled. Only a skirt looked good enough to go out in. Hmm. I still needed a shirt. I smirked, walking over to Pony's closet and looking for a shirt. I found the perfect one, grabbing a dark green shirt and slipping it on with the dark skirt. I smiled. There, I looked decent now. I slipped on my converses before leaving the room.

Two-Bit's mouth dropped and he almost dropped his beer. "I've never seen so much of your legs in my life." He laughed. Ponyboy turned pink, looking away from me.

"Okay, shut up, we're leaving now. Come on, Pony." Ponyboy just followed me quietly. At least this kid has a little respect, unlike some people I know. I glared at Two-Bit for half a second before I continued to walk. If I didn't pay attention to where was walking, it was more than likely I would run into a pole. It wouldn't be too uncommon, it's happened before, and trust me it hurts. Badly. Damn poles.

"Okay, where's the movies again?" I asked, turning to look at Pony. Two-Bit snickered, while Ponyboy gave me a confused look. Yeah, I felt damn stupid now, but I didn't have a clue where the moviehouse was. I was here for awhile now, but I was way too lazy to get up and look around for anything. So, I didn't know my way around Tulsa. I only knew where the Curtis' house is, where the DX is, and where school was. But I need Kim to walk with me or I get lost. Which sucks, because Kim gets real sick a lot.

"Where's Kim today, Pony?" He flushed.

"I dunno. She hasn't talked to me in a long time." He looked down, kicking some rocks.

"Why would she be mad at you?" I asked. Ponyboy didn't seem like one to get on someone's nerves, he looked like the quiet kind of boy. And suddenly I saw why. Kim doesn't take anything from anybody, so if someone messed with her, you'd be sorry.

"Aw, trouble in the family?" Two-Bit laughed. I rolled my eyes. Now, Two-Bit couldn't deal with a problem.

"She...broke up with me. Said that I wasn't what she thought I was or somethin'. I dunno, but it's okay." I could tell from his tone of voice that he wasn't okay. He was upset about it. And when did they break up?!

"Stuck in the friend zone, eh, Pony?" Two-Bit joked. Ponyboy smiled at him, but I could tell it was fake. Poor Pony, what's he going through? And what is up with that girl? The Curtis family...their just wonderful people. Ponyboy so smart, Soda is so sweet, and Darry is so responsible. I really had to call Kim and see what happened.

"Shut it, Two-Bit, you're not helping." I hooked my arm with Pony's. "Poor Ponyboy." He shyed away from me, his face turning pink. He didn't exactly pull away from me, though.

"How do you keep a good relationship with Soda?" Ponyboy finally murmured, looking at me. He had a really depressed look in his eyes, like he was really upset, but he wasn't really showing he was unhappy. I felt bad for him, and something in my stomach started actin' up. He just looked so sad, I mean, you can just tell when someone was unhappy, especially if they were someone like Pony. He was just more emotional than that. Maybe it was because Two-Bit's around. I glared at him, sittling giving him the hint that I didn't want him around anymore.

"Uh, well, I have to go. Promised I would call Kathy today, and I know I'll be drunk tonight. See ya later, Pone, Kaylyn." Two-Bit got the hint. Okay, so maybe I didn't give him enough credit. He was still insensitive. After he was gone, we stopped walking.

"Still wanna go to the movies?" I asked. Ponyboy shook his head, turning away from me. He looked like he was about to cry. I felt more and more...well, upset for him. Poor little Pony. I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. I smiled as he leaned into the hug, resting his head on my shoulder.

"N-not really. I don't know w-what I did wrong..." Ponyboy was working hard on not crying, I could tell. Ugh, I hated it when sweet boys cried like this. "I mean, I-I wasn't mean to her at all. I did everything she wanted. I always listened to her..." He sounds pretty perfect to me. "I guess I was just too...I just don't know..."

"I love ya, Pony." I hugged him tightly. "You're so sweet, and well, you're the perfect guy. Maybe, you didn't do anything wrong. Maybe Kimmy wasn't thinkin'. Have you tried to talk to her since you guys broke up?"

"No. She's avoiding me." I let Pony out of my death grip. "I don't wanna talk to her anyway. I would just get upset, and well, I can't do that in school. 'Specially not in front of any Socs." I just sighed. This kid was really in a rut...and the worst thing was I couldn't think of anything to say to him. I was happy in my relationship, and I thought he was happy with Kim. Maybe they were just too different. "I'm just gonna go home." Ponyboy started to walk away from me, but I stopped him.

"You can't walk home alone Pony." I touched his shoulder. He pulled away from my touch.

"Two-Bit's right over by the payphone. I'll walk home with him. You can go to the movies or go talk with Sodapop. I'll see ya later." I crossed my arms over my chest, sighing as I watched Pony walk over to Two-Bit. Like I was safe walkin' alone. But, there were people on the street and the DX wasn't too far from here. It was around lunchtime, it had taken me a long time to get dressed, take a shower, and everything, so I might-as-well go see Sodapop and Steve.

It didn't take long to walk to the DX normally, but since I was in this kind of slump, it took about an hour. So, I arrived right after Steve was done workin' for the day. Thank God, I knew I couldn't talk to Soda about Pony with Steve around. No one was outside, so I guess Soda was inside running the counters. I walked in, and what do you think I saw? One hussy flirting with Sodapop. I hid behind the counters before he spot me.

"Hey, honey, wanna come with me for tonight. I could show you a lot things I bet you haven't seen before..." The hussy leaned forward. Soda just glanced at her, going to the cash register and handing her some change.

"Come again soon." Soda replied cheerfully.

"Oh, I will." She winked, waving her hips as she walked out the shop. Sodapop sighed.

"Man, I hate when chicks like that come in. Usually Steve handles them..."

"Well, she's certainly his type." I peeked my head above the top of the shelf I was hiding behind, surprising Soda. "Though, I must say, you handled that well." I walked around the shelf, leaning on the counter the same way the girl had been leaning on it. "Well, big boy, wanna try some things I'm sure you've never seen before." He laughed.

"Aw, come on Kaylyn. Don't make fun of me." I giggled. Teasing him was fun, and look at how cute he looked.

"Well, Two-Bit already thinks we did it, don't wanna make him a liar, do we?" Soda chuckled, leaning forward a softly kissing me. I really did love kissing him, it just felt so good, you know? I smiled against his lips, his hand stroking my cheek. It was then that I remembered Pony. "Soda..." I guess my sudden change in mood scared him, 'cause he looked up at me sadly.

"You okay, Kaylyn?"

"No. Did you know about Pony and Kim breaking up?" I asked.

"Yeah, he told me yesterday. Why?" I sighed, smacking my head against the counter. Once again, things weren't as soft as they appeared. Ugh. Soda pushed my head up, forcing me to look him in the face.

"Well, I talked to Pony today, and well...he just looked so damn sad. I mean, I hate seeing anyone sad, but for Ponyboy, it's just...I dunno, more horrible! I mean, I feel bad. He even asked me about our relationship and I couldn't say anything. I mean, I don't even know..." I shook my head. "I don't know anymore." I sighed. Soda hugged me.

"Don't worry about it. If they really love each other, they'll make up. We can't meddle too much." I just sighed, twirling my hair.

"I guess." I sighed sadly again. Soda kissed me again, this time more passionate. I leaned into the kiss happily. Now, this made me feel a lot better. After we pulled away, he just smiled at me.

"Things will get better, trust me." Soda whispered. He was wrong. I knew he was wrong, I knew it. But I couldn't say anything then. Everytime something good happened to me, she came back and ruined it. I knew this was gonna happen. Now, I was prepared. I wouldn't lose this time.


	19. Chapter 19

"Sodapop." I sighed from behind the counter. "Why do I gotta do this?"

"'Cause I gotta help the customers out here. Please, for me." Soda smiled, his eyes shining brightly. I blushed, rolling my eyes.

"Fine, fine, just go do whatever you do." I grumbled, crossing my arms and knowing I lost badly. I could never win against him, that was for sure. So, I let him leave and go talk with the person in the car while I watched over the counter. My broken hand tapped against the counter as I waited for Soda to finish. Maybe I should go see how Ponyboy was. Or maybe I could visit Johnny for a second. I wondered how he was doing. And wasn't today supposed to be my last day of training? Crap.

"Soda!" I ran over to Soda, out of breath. "I have to go see Dally! I'm sorry, I forgot all about it." Soda smiled at me.

"Don't worry Kaylyn. I'm done here, you can go. I'll see ya later." I nodded, kissing his cheek and turning tail. Man, I was never too good at time management, but man was I calling it close now. Dally was going to be real mad when I got there late. I hoped he'd forgive me. I arrived at the lot, just as I was supposed to, and who do you think I saw? Dally and his good ol' buddy Tim Shepard. And some other girl with really long black hair and shining blue eyes. She looked a lot like an angel.

"This is Tim's sister, Angela." Dally pointed to the angelic looking girl. I nodded at her. There was something about her that I didn't like. She just looked too happy. I didn't like her. "She'll be teaching the lesson today. Let's go Tim, leave the lady to her work." I was so nervous. Both boys walked away, leaving me alone with Angela. That was hell. I didn't want to describe it at all. But, let's see. She kicked my ass twice, showing me her moves and how strong she was. Than she showed me how to defend myself. I hated that training session, but everything was finally over. I was so happy when I left.

I slipped through the door of the Curtis house, my body aching so badly I wanted to fall back onto the couch. Soda and Pony were sitting on the couch, talking, until I came in. They both looked up, Pony going back to his room and Soda standing up and walking to me.

"I just talked to Ponyboy. He's still real upset about everything, but he doesn't want either of us talking to Kim for awhile." I frowned. Was he that unhappy about what happened between them? I sighed, leaning on Soda.

"Soda, I feel so bad. I wanna help him and I can't. And everything hurts so badly, my hand is throbbing, my head hurts, my legs have bruises and I can't take this anymore." I leaned into Soda's arms, letting him hug me and pull me to the couch. "Ugh. I hate feeling so useless. I won't take no for an answer for tomorrow. He will tell me or I'll cry to get it from him. " He chuckled, making me lay down on his lap. "Everything hurts Soda." I whined to him again. He just chuckled again, stroking my hair.

"I love you..." I murmured tiredly. Soda laughed.

"Love you, too, Kaylyn. Now relax. You're taking another easy day tomorrow. You have to go back to school and work next week."

"Damn it all..." I groaned, turning in his lap and cuddling closer to his stomach. I could feel myself fading away, but I was scared now. That feeling was starting up again. That feeling that told me something bad was going to happen. I didn't know what was going to happen, I just knew something was! Were me an' Soda gonna break up? Were Pony and Kim gonna get into a bigger fight? I felt so much like crying right now. What was going to happen?

The next morning, I woke up lying on Sodapop. I guess he hadn't bothered to move at all after I fell asleep on him. Oh no. My stomach again. I sat up abruptly. Why did I feel like I was being watched? I turned to the door, my eyes widening. It was her! She was watching me with her deep blue gray eyes. She smirked, slipping away from the door. She wasn't getting away...I looked at Sodapop, determination and love in my eyes. I love you so much, Sodapop. My hand brushed against his cheek.

"If I don't come back, I want you to move on. You can get a good girl, Soda." I pushed him down so that he was laying more comfortably. "I really do love you." And after that, I left the safety of the Curtis house and walked off to find my past. She wasn't going to win this time. And now, I had some questions, and they would be answered.


	20. Chapter 20

I could heart my hearting beating excitedly in my chest. Confrontation. I had to confront her. Why did she do this to me? What did Lise ever do to deserve any of this? I could hear her footsteps from a bit a ahead of me, and I kept running. I couldn't tell what time it was. I was pretty sure it was in the early morning hours. She just wanted to see where I was...

"Stop, now!" I shouted. She did, turning abruptly to face me. "What is your problem?!"

"You are!" She snapped. "You tried to get me arrested after all I did for you?! You and you're disgusting sister! I hate you both! You both ruined my life!" She was close to me now, she ran up to punch me, but I did what I could to stop her. My lessons wouldn't be in vain.

"You won't ruin my life!" I kicked her leg, making her stumble backwards. "What did I do to deserve any of this?! What did Lise do?"

"_She got sick!_" I stopped short, taking a few steps back to get out of her range. I was breathing heavily now, tears stinging at the corner of my eyes. What was she talking about? Lise wasn't sick...was she? I was questioning things now. I refuse to do this! I'm not gonna listen to all her lies.

"She wasn't sick!"

"I She was! Stop acting like you know everything! You know absolutely _nothing_ about what happened to your sister! I let you believe what you wanted to! Your father **knew**, I **knew**, _everyone_ knew but you!" She shouted back. How could anybody not hear us? I stood my ground, glaring at her. I wasn't going to give in...even if it killed me.

"Shut your mouth. I'm so tired of hearing you talk to me like I'm not a person. I always thought I was ugly and disgusting because of you. I thought I was a horrible person. I've finally found someone who loves me, someone who supports me. You won't change that!" She growled, lunging forward again and punching my stomach. I hadn't seen that coming. I winced, covering my stomach but suffering a blow to the chin by her knee.

"Ugh..." I kneeled on the ground. She backed away, rummaging around in her coat pockets. I coughed, painfully, looking at the blood on my hand. She's beating me up again, it's going to turn out just like before. I stood up, stumbling for a second. She was blurred for a second, but what she did next...No parent hated their child as much as she must've. A new, silvery gun was pointed in my face. My breath caught in my throat. Would she pull the trigger. I inhaled sharply as I heard a _'click'_ come from the gun, I felt my heart stop as it pressed against my head. No, no, no...Tears trickled down my face as I waited for the blow to come...

I had done everything I could...I didn't want to die now, but what could I do?

Everything had been taken away from me. Everything...but maybe one person...or maybe a whole gang of people. Sodapop...and all the greaser guys. I loved them all like they were my family. They were my family. I only got to say bye to Sodapop, though...

I love you Sodapop.

*Bang*

Everything flashed in red for a second, the world flashed. A loud thump sounded from in front of me. My vision came back, I was able to see again. My hands were clutching my pants tightly, I was waiting for pain, anything. But I felt nothing. Nothing but confusion...

"You and Lise were my world..." Came a weak voice from it front of me. Mom? She was lying on the ground, a gunshot wound right above her heart. She was bleeding badly...What was she doing?

"What're you..." I started, my lip quivering.

"Lise was sick. We went to the doctors that day..." She inhaled, gasping in pain and squinting her eyes. "She had a tumor in her...b-brain...she was going to die soon. We didn't tell you...because even though...we're your parents...I could always tell you loved her more..."

"But why did you try to kill me!?" I shouted. "What did I do? I-I didn't want to be lied to!" My eyes grew wide.

"Because you could be sick too! My mother had a tumor in her chest...you could have something wrong with you. I didn't want to love you..." I was watching her, watching her slowly die in front of me, knowing there was nothing I could do.

"I wanted to kill you...so you wouldn't get close to me or anyone else...but it didn't work..." She coughed, blood splattering over the ground. "I-I'm sorry about everything...I didn't want you to like life...it would've been easier to kill you if you didn't...but you...hung on...through...every...thing..." Her voice was fading away, becoming softer and softer. "Your picture of Lise...take out of...frame...there's some papers..." She smirked up at me, before her head slammed against the ground. And just like that she was dead.

I didn't feel anything. I was so numb at the moment. I couldn't think, I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to feel...She was gone. She was dead. Her body was still before me, not making any movements. She was faking it...

"You...wanted to kill me but for a good reason..." I cried for awhile. I knew it wouldn't do anything, but it made me feel better. It made me feel so much better. I'd rather cry into someone's chest, I'd rather have someone to hug, someone to kiss me and make me feel better. I needed to get help...I wasn't going to be blamed for this. I stood up, walking away from the scene with no emotion. I wouldn't be...I was...I could be sick like Lise. I could die like Lise did. I didn't wanna die.

I ran back to the Curtis house, slipping in through the door unnoticed. Soda wasn't on the couch anymore, nobody was in the house at all. It was dead quiet. I really didn't want to be alone at the time...Where was Sodapop when you needed him?

"The cops..." I ran to the phone, dilaing 911. "Hello? Yes, I have somethin' to report. I heard a gunshot comin' from that empty lot...I was walking by...too afraid to do much...I think someone's hurt there...okay, thank you." The door slammed, telling me someone had entered the house. Or, it sounded like quite a few people.

"Kaylyn!"

"Sodapop!" I ran over to him, hugging him tightly. His arms wrapped around my stomach.

"Where did you go, you had us all worried sick." I smiled at him, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. I was so happy I got to see them one more time. But what mom said...I had to go get a check up. Soon. I had to know wherther or not I was really sick. But, how was I supposed to tell Sodapop?

"Soda...I have to go get somethin'," I sighed. "I have to go to the...hopsital again." He looked at me curiously. "I might have this...tumor or somethin' and it'll...if I do have it...it could...kill me." I looked up at him. I can tell you my heart shattered into a million tiny little pieces. I could see his smile drop, his heart broke. He closed his eyes, never letting me go in the process.

"Why does this always happen?" I asked, leaning my head against his. "I love you, Soda, I don't want to die." I think I just hurt him even more, 'cause I could literally see all his happy, carefree feelings fly out the window. His good, happy attitude was destroyed as soon as those words left my lips. "I have to get Lise's pictures. Come with me." I grabbed his hand, pulling away from him. We jogged to my house, telling Pony and Darry we were just going for a walk. They could tell something was wrong.

My house was once again unguarded. I didn't see why they couldn't just clean it up and let me move back in. I ran up the stairs, right to my room where my picture of Lise is. It was lying on my bed where I had left it.

"There..." I grabbed the picture, sitting down and opening the back of the picture. Soda sat beside me, silently, still frowning. I felt so bad for making him upset. But what if I had lied to him? What if I told him everything was okay? Would things be better than this? I handed the back of the picture to Sodapop, letting the picture and a few hidden papers slip out. I looked at them. One picture was of a child's drawing, the other a doctor's note.

"Name: Lise Jones, Age:5, Diagnosed: Tumor around the head are. Having pains. Slowly eating away at the tissue of brain. Not long to live." I read the note out loud, so Soda wouldn't have to look over my shoulder to see it.

"So, that's how she died? With the same thing...you..might have." He had trouble finishing the sentence, but he got it through. I nodded my head. I placed a hand on my head. It was throbbing painfully again, it hurt badly now. It was so painful to look at the things that reminded me of Lise.

"Yeah. And this is...?" I picked up the drawing. It was Lise's first drawing. I smiled...It was of me and her, standing side-by-side around a house with flowers. And it in handwriting on the top of it, in Lise's handwriting. It said 'I love you, big sister' in bright red crayon. I could feel tears slipping down my cheek as I thought about the picture. She made it for me when I was real sick, when I could barely move. Lise took care of me the whole time, giving me whatever I needed and acting like she was the mom for the day.

_'I love you big sister, and I always will. You're there for me and I'll be there for you!'_ I could still hear her soft voice, see her shining green eyes and long hair. Her sweet little smile, her high-pitched but adorable laugh. I could remember everything about her now. How could I not have seen she was so sick? I leaned against Sodapop, silently crying into his shoulder. I couldn't do this now. Was I sick like her? I was scared, sad, ashamed, and confused. Everything I had thought...was it a lie? Why was I being lied to? Is everything that happened to me a lie?

"C'mon, Kaylyn, let's get home. We've gotta tell Darry about the hospital." I helped me up. I hugged him again, burying my face in his shoulder. I loved him so much, he was just the perfect person to me. I didn't want anyone but him, and I sure hoped he felt the same.

"I love you so much." I murmured, my grip on him not loosening. I didn't want this to end, I wanted to stand here forever. But I couldn't, I had to get this over with, I had to find out if I was going to live past 16. Soda pulled me along, back to his house. My house. I finally had a good home, where everyone loved me, where everyone loved me like I was their sister.

I was home.


	21. Chapter 21

When we got home, Ponyboy apologized to me. I don't have a clue as to why, but he did. He said he was sorry, then ran off to his room. I had to talk to him later, but for now, I had to ask Darry if I could make an appointment. Maybe, maybe I did have that tumor. My head's been hurtin' a lot lately; my headaches have been more and more painful. I talked with Darry for a few minutes, about everything that had just happened. I conviently left out the part about my mother dying; they musta found her body by now. I didn't touch her much, but if they did track it to me, I don't know what I would do.

"I-I'm sure my grandmother will help me pay for the exam, I just need you to drive me there." I innocently looked up at Darry, who was towering over me. There was a mixed look on his face, like he was concerned, but mad.

"Sure, I can do that. You don't have to call your grandmother, we can help you pay for that." I flushed.

"You don't have to. You have to take care of Pony an' Soda, and they're your family. My family can take care of me."

"As far as me, Pony, and Soda are concerned, you're a part of this family." I looked up at him, blushing. I was a part of their family. I mean, I had already admitted to myself that I loved all of them like a family, but I've gotta say, hearing it made me so much happier. I smiled at him.

"T-thanks Darry." I stuttered. "I mean, thank you. I do appreciate this I-I mean, you're giving me a place to say, and then you're paying for this exam when you have Pony an' Soda to take care of. I m-mean, I'm just a burden, ain't I?" I swept some hair outta my face, looking up at Darry and waiting for an answer.

"Family is family." He stated, before pushing me from the kitchen and going to the phone. "I'm gonna make your appointment, I'll try to get it for today, you go and relax now." I nodded. I wasn't going to just sit down, though, I wanted to talk to Ponyboy. I peeked in the room, noting that Soda was talking with Ponyboy about something. Too bad my hearing was so bad, or I could've listened in on them. I really wanted to talk with Ponyboy, though. I knocked on the door, making both of them jump.

"Hey you guys, can I talk to Ponyboy for a sec?" I asked quietly. Soda nodded his head, murmuring something to Ponyboy before leaving. He gave me a quick smile, making me playfully hit his shoulder. I closed the door, walking over to Ponyboy and sitting next to him. He refused to look me in the eye. I felt kinda hurt by this, but I wanted to see what was wrong, Why'd he apologize to me as soon as I got back?

"Pony, don't ignore me, I won't go away until you tell me why you apologized to me..." I murmured, my hand resting on his cheek. I couldn't help but smile as his cheeks turned bright red. "I won't meddle in your life anymore, I promise, but don't be mad at me."

"I ain't mad at you. It's just...I'm jealous of you an' Soda. You're both so happy together, an' I just want someone who loves me like you love Soda. I mean...he talks about you so much, he loves you...an' things like this keep happening. Why can't anythin' good happen to the Curtis family? First out parents died, and now you're gonna die..." Ponyboy covered his eyes with his hands, I could tell he was upset now. I mean, I made him upset. I bit my lip, leaning forward and hugging him.

"I'm not gonna die! I mean...it's a big chance that I could be sick, too, but I won't die just like that. I won't, I swear. And for girls...you'll find someone Pony. I mean, everyone has someone."

"But I want Kim." He murmured. Okay, now that was the cutest thing I had ever heard. He still really liked Kim, didn't he?

"Then fight to get her back. Don't take 'no' as an answer, ask her to give you another chance. If she still doesn't like you, then you're both not made for each other and you'll have to move on. You'll find someone for you." I wasn't very good at problem solving. A lot of people came to me to ask about problems concerning love, and all I could do was make them laugh. I didn't have anything to actually say to them then, I hadn't really had any lovers in the past. I've had crushes, but none of it was like what I had with Sodapop. I was happier with Soda, knowing Soda actually liked me back.

"Thanks, Kaylyn..."Ponyboy sighed. "Can I be alone for a little bit. I have homework..." I smiled, standing up and starting off to the door.

"Okay, I'll be sure to tell Darry that." I was about to walk out the door, when Ponyboy stopped me.

"You won't die, will you Kaylyn?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, Ponyboy, I promise." I looked back at him, giving him a sweet smile. "You're the best little brother I've never had." He smiled back at me. I turned, opening the door and softly closing it behind me. Soda was sitting on the couch, watching come T.V. and Darry was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. I sat next to Soda.

"Hey."

"Hey." I leaned on him. "I don't wanna take the test."

"I don't ya to take it either, but we've gotta know. I-I don't think I'd live much longer if I don't know." I smiled at him. He had only known for about 3 hours, but I guess it was killing me, too. I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks a lot Sodapop. It's good to have someone who cares." His arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"You won't die on me will you...?" He asked gently, brushing back my hair. I shook my head. I wasn't going to die, was I? Why did everyone think I was going to die? It...I wasn't going to...I couldn't...die.

"I love you." I mumbled.

"I love you, too. We'll get through this, right?"

"Of course, Together." I draped my arms over his neck, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. I had weird, mixed feelings now, I was scared and worried, afraid, but happy about being with Sodapop. I fell asleep on Soda, letting

The Hospital was even more menacing than before when I had gone there. I felt nervous the whole car ride, just staring out the window as Darry drove towards the hospital. I wasn't ready to die, I was only 16, I wasn't ready to die! The lady at the front desk greeted me cheerfully, telling me that I was expected in a room in the back. Darry sent Soda with me, and together we walked down the hall and went to that particular room. We sat in silence until the doctor came in.

"Hello Miss Jones, we're here to give you an exam. Okay, sir, if I can ask you to please go to the waiting room while we do the x-rays." Soda nodded his head.

"R-right." I watched Soda leave, watched him give me one last pitiful smile, before he left me to my fate. I nervously stood in front of the doctor. He explained the exam to me, saying the consequences if it turned out I did have a tumor in my brain. Let me say, whatever he said made me worry more and more. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to die. And so, the exam began.

I was in there for hours. Well, it was probably only about an hour, but it felt like hours. Some machine looked me over, scanned me, and I was told to wait a few days. Man, I felt so scared now that I could barely move. I remained still, I couldn't do anything. The Doctor finally asked if I needed anything else. I said no. The results would come in on Friday, so I had to stay home and worry until the results came in. And when they came in, and it turns out I only have a week to live, I was gonna die and everything bad would happen.

I walked out the door, worry etched across my face. The other three boys didn't seem to be doing so well either, because when they crowded around me, I could tell that they looked real worried. I loved them all a lot, like Ponyboy and Darry were my brothers,

"So, what did they say?"

"They said that the results won't come in for a few days. I've just gotta go home, sit, and rot for awhile until the results come in." I sighed. Soda hugged me, his brothers walking out of the hospital an' us following him.

"We're gonna walk, okay?" Soda looked at Darry nervously. But, it wasn't about the test results, I could tell. It was about something else. I raised an eyebrow, glancing at Ponyboy, but he shook his head and shrugged his shoulder.

"Right. Be careful little man." Darry and Ponyboy walked to the car, and left. I looked at Soda.

"C'mon, let's walk."

We walked to the park, slowly. We were chattering about random, stupid things, I dunno why but his mood lifted slightly.

"Kaylyn." He stopped walking abruptly, making me look at him curiously. He looked more nervous than anything now. "I...we haven't been dating for that long a time, but we've known each other for about a year. And I know something, too. If the results are good or bad, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" He was on his knee, holding up the prettiest ring I had ever seen. I was blinking rapidly, my breath was caught in my chest as I thought. Do I wanna be married? I'm so young, but I knew he was the one for me. I didn't know what to say. Looking down at him, I said in a clear voice what I really felt about him.

"Yes. I'd be happy to be Mrs. Sodapop Curtis."


	22. Chapter 22

The next few days were hell. All I could do was curl up in a ball and worry to myself. Me an' Soda talked though. Darry knew about Soda proposing to me, so I already knew that Darry didn't mind that me an' Soda were getting married. But what about the tumor? What if I was sick? We would be engaged for a whole week before I died. I didn't want that to happen, I want to have a baby, I want to be loved by Sodapop for the rest of my life.

We were sitting in the bed of his room, just talking with Sodapop. Amber had gone crazy

"Soda, do you want a baby?" He smiled down at me.

"'Course I do. I want to move outta here when Pony turns 16, when he can start taking care of himself and learn that Darry doesn't me anythin' when he tells him to work hard. We can save up money and buy a house nearby. Than we can have a family. I don't care about what happens after that, because I know I'll be happy."

"Me too." I smiled back. "You know...if we have a baby, or babies, what would their names be?"

"Well, for boys I was thinking along Johnny or Joe, or somethin'. I've always liked those names." I laughed. I would love to have a kid named Johnny. I'm sure Johnny would've rather had me an' Soda as parents then his right now. I had been up thinking about what I wanted the baby to be named if it was a girl, and one name popped into mind.

"What if it's a girl?" I asked quietly. I liked the name Johnny for a boy, if I had one, that'll definetly be his name. But if it was a girl, or if I ever had a girl, what would Sodapop name her? I was curious.

"Well..." Soda started with a grin. "I think you already have a name picked out if it's a girl."

"I want it to be Lise." I murmured. Soda grabbed my hands, pulling me to his chest and kissing my cheek.

"I like that name, too." He chuckled. "I love you, Kaylyn." I wish those test results and all pain would disappear into thin air. I wish I could just be happy with Sodapop. I just want to cuddle into his arms and sleep right now, the thought of...of...I couldn't even say the word. Death had always been a weird subject for me, I always wished that my life was simple and easy, but then there wouldn't be people like Sodapop around, now would there?

"Alrighty then. Now that that's done and over with, let's talk about the wedding." I groaned loudly, jumping into Soda's arms.

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't feel like planning, can't we leave that up to Amber. You know she's goin' crazy not being allowed to do nothin' for us." He laughed again, falling back on the bed and making me tumble back with him. I blushed.

"C'mon, Kaylyn, haven't you ever dreamed of having the perfect weddin'?" Soda asked. I shook my head. I hadn't really thought about getting married, I was sixteen years old, you normally didn't think about something like that until you've actually become an adult. I sighed. "Aw, c'mon, you can't let Amber have all the fun!"

"Well, we can't even start plannin' now anyway," I murmured. He frowned at me, his hand stroking my head.

"Don't say that, keep positive!" Soda tried to cheer me up, but it wasn't working. When I knew my life could end tomorrow or in a day or week, or anything, I couldn't help but be depressed. I thought about it all day and night, thought about the things I hadn't done yet. I've never visited another place, I've never had more than one boyfriend(though I didn't need another one ever again), I never did a lot of things. I was so upset and confused, curious and scared. "You're not gonna die!" Soda kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, Soda." I murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck and cuddling closer to him. "You're really warm." He laughed happily again, his arm wrapping around my waist and his head resting on mine. He really was warm. For once, I fell asleep, and I dreamed about our wedding. It was perfect, unlike most things in life. But, I knew one way or another, At least I would die Mrs. Sodapop Curtis.

It was Friday, the day the results were supposed to come back. We were sittin' in the waiting room for more than an hour, nervous as anything. Soda an' Darry looked so tired and worried, they made Ponyboy stay home, even though he wanted to come. I was tired, too, because I hadn't slept the night before at all. Neither had the other two, apparently. I was up all night, talking with my grandmother about the baby. I had to call her sometime. She told me she wanted me to move in with her, but I refused. I wasn't leaving Sodapop.

"Mr. and Mrs. Curtis, please come into the examination room." My cheeks turned pink at my new title. Mrs. Curtis, I really liked that. Kaylyn Marie Curtis. I think it flows well enough. I gave Darry one last nervous glance before we both followed the doctor to the examination room. I sat down with Soda, biting my lip nervously and rubbing my arms. "Okay, Mrs. Curtis, it seems that you've come here a few days ago for an exam of your body...well, I'm happy to say there's nothing wrong." I smiled, instant relief flooded my body. Soda laughed cheerfully, bringing me into a bone-crushing hug. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"You're in good health, Mrs. Curtis. Do have a nice day." The doctor smiled at me, leading us out of the room. I was happy now, as happy as I had been when Soda had proposed. I hugged Darry after telling him the results. I never thought that Darry knew how to hug someone, but he did.

"Let's go home, come on." I was lead to the car by the Curtis brothers, a smile on my face.

"Hey Ponyboy!" The brunette smiled at me. I guess he could already tell how the test turned out. He hugged me tightly, then leaving off to go find Johnny and Dally. We had some chocolate cake and chocolate milk for breakfast, me an' Soda did, anyway. Darry just had some eggs and peppers in a sandwich, guess he didn't feel much like eating cake. But me an' Soda are celebrating.

Two-Bit came in to check on me. Ponyboy told him about the results, too, and he hugged me before laughing wildly. I was waiting for him to crack some perverted joke, but so far, there was nothing. At that frightened me, because when Two-Bit doesn't tease you, something is horribly wrong.

"So, Kaylyn," Two-Bit gave me a grin, "You an' Soda gonna get to the baby-makin' progress tonight?" I coughed, hitting my chest to clear my throat. Soda rubbed my back, but I could tell that he was smiling. There was that perverted joke, I felt safe once more.

"I love ya, Kaylyn." Two-Bit whacked my back, making me glare up at him. "Not as much as Sodapop, but hey, it's the thought that counts."

"Hey Two-Bit." I smiled sweetly, "Shut up." He laughed at me, making me shake my head. I crossed my legs, glaring at Two-Bit with an annoyed look. He wasn't going to ruin my good mood. Soda wrapped his arms around my shoulder, pulling me close to him so I didn't kill Two-Bit.

A few months later, we had the wedding. It was in the church along Windrixville, they had cleaned it up after a small time. Dally had told us about the place, or we would've gotten married in that broken down church in Tulsa. The Church had small individual rooms where Amber and Kim could force me into a dress and tons of make-up. Amber had everything planned out for us. She had even gotten a suit for Sodapop. I swear, I couldn't wait to see Sodapop in a suit. I wonder what he looked like.

"Stop it, Kaylyn!" Amber snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Stop daydreaming and hold out your arms. We've gotta get this dress on you!" Kim forcibly held up my arms, letting Amber put on the frilly little thing she calls a dress. I said simple, Amber got fancy. It was poofed out or anything like those dresses you see on T.V., but it had the beautiful patterns on it that made it look so fancy. It was thin strapped, and the dress stopped above my knees. Yes, I can count on Amber to get me something slutty on my wedding day.

"It's way too short, Amber!" I argued, "I can't wear this I can't get married!" I was kind of nervous, too, getting married wasn't some casual thing. I was only sixteen, Soda was seventeen, we were too young to do this. But at the same time, it was wonderful thing, and I was happy to get married. I was having mixed feelings about everything. Being pregnant didn't help, either. I dropped out of school, I know it sounds bad, but I had to. I was pregnant and I was getting married. I didn't care what anyone thought anymore.

"But you've gotta make everyone jealous, and Soda will feel happy because he gets to have sex with you!" Kim turned pink. I turned dark red, covering my head and letting out a frustrated growl. Amber laughed.

Her and Kim's dress were matching colors and styles, both blue and green, below the knee, short sleeved, and cute looking. They had both curled out their hair, so they decided that wasn't best for me. They put it up in a bun, which didn't really work because it was pretty short, but they curled the front of it, and straightened out the back of it, putting the veil over my head to complete the outfit. I can tell you, I've never felt more nervous in my entire life.

"Okay, okay, it's about to start. Kim, you stay here and I'll go see Sodapop!" Amber hummed out before leaving the room. Kim stood awkwardly beside me, crossing her arms and avoiding my gaze. Her and Pony still hadn't made up, and that made me mad. I knew she like him a lot, and I knew he was head over heels for her, why didn't they just shut up and admit it? I couldn't say that to her, though, I didn't want to make her mad.

"Wow." She finally said, glancing at me. "I never thought I'd see you get married. I mean, you've been here for a little while, but you know, it's still like we've been together for a long, long time. I mean, I've gotten closer to you then I have anyone else." She looked like she was close to tears. "I'm happy for you, but I'm jealous." I smiled at her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, we're friends right. Friends will always be there for you, so if you need any help you can always come to me, okay? I might need you to baby-sit." She laughed, wiping at the corner of her eyes while she tried not to ruin her make-up. Kim was crying in front of me while she was wearing a dress. It wasn't like her at all.

"Kaylyn, Sodapop looks HOT!" Amber burst into the room, ruining the moment as usual. "I can't believe you're getting married to him, he's so cute. Adorable. Hot. Gorgeous. I can't believe you're actually getting married to that sweet, wonderful, kind, nurturing-"

"Okay, stop being jealous." I snapped. "I get it. He's mine, not yours." Amber grinned, grabbing my arm and leading me to stand outside the door to the church. Ponyboy, Dally and Two-Bit were waiting there for us.

"Damn," Two-Bit grinned as he walked over to me and took my hand. "Isn't somebody looking pretty today?" I laughed at him, smiling at him nervously. I was nervous about getting married, but having all of my good friends beside me made me feel, less nervous. Ponyboy and Kim looked at each other for a second. Amber walked over to Dally, placing a kiss on his lips and hugging him.

"Okay, okay, Pony an' Kim are going first. You both know where to stand, now go!" Me an' Amber both pushed them down the aisle. I smiled as they finally hooked arms, blushed like the innocent little kids they were, and walked down the aisle. I caught a glance of Sodapop, and I can tell you, she was right. Sodapop did look gorgeous in a suit. I hoped I look pretty enough for him. I lifted up the dress, twirling around to get a better look at my legs. Amber stuffed some flowers in my hand.

"You're gonna throw them to me, 'cause I have to give Dally the hint somehow." Amber whispered, winking at me before she hooked arms with Dally and they started down the aisle. I looked up at Two-Bit with a grin.

"So, you're the one who's gonna give me away at my wedding, huh, Two-Bit?"

"Ha, my mom nearly had a heart attack when I told her." Two-Bit smiled at me. "And I already think you gave yourself away." I punched his arm playfully. "Tsk, tsk, Kaylyn, you shouldn't smack your daddy!" I couldn't help but laugh at him. Now, it was out turn. I inhaled sharply, as soon as the doors opened, me an' Two-bit hooked arms and we walked down the aisle. Sodapop's eyes never left me. Neither did the other greasers in the room. Damn it, Amber, I'm never gonna let you choose out an outfit for me ever again.

I stood in front of Sodapop, we just stared at each other. The priest coughed to get our attention. The giddy feeling started up in my stomach again as I held Soda's hands. The priest seemed to drone on and on, and I was ready to tell him just to shut up and get to the vows. And finally we did.

"I, Sodapop , take you, Kaylyn, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Kaylyn, take you, Sodapop to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I smiled at him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." We kissed again, but this meant so much more than any of the other kisses we've had. I was so happy now, we were forever bonded through this. And as we left the church, arm in arm, I was ready to start the rest of my life.


End file.
